La aventura de mi vida
by Wolf Pit Toad
Summary: Los candidatos a proteger el mundo son los smashers que estan en busca de 4 espadas muy poderosas. Aviso: Acepto Oc para la historia, bases en el prologo.
1. Prologo

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic en donde pongo un Oc que no es mio si no de MysSmaLyan. Bueno en esta historia posiblemente ponga uno Oc mas haci que pongan en los Reviews sus Oc los que mas me llamen la atencion apareceran en la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologo: La mision de las 4 espadas.<em>**

_En el castillo en donde se entrenan a los mejores guerreros del mundo entero, hoy es el dia en el que un grupo de jovenes se combertiran en guerreros del mundo entero, son 28 jovenes que se hacen llamar "Smashers", este grupo se divide en cuatro escuadrones cada escuadron dividido en el nombre de su capitan, los cuatro escuadrones son Link, Ike, Marth y Shulk. Todos ellos junto con su escuadron tenia que hacer su ultima mision para combertirse en verdaderos guerrero, el maestro de los lideres era nada mas y nada menos que Roy, este les dijo a los lideres de escuadron -Su ultima prueba para poder ser los siguientes guardianes del mundo entero, es que encuentren su propia espada, de lo unico que pueden disponer es de las espadas de plata de el cuarto de utensilios y su escuadros- los lideres se emocionaron y todos los escuadrones se dirigieron a la salida del castillo ya en la salida los capitanes comenzaron a nombrar a su escuadron para ver si estaban completos, Ike comenzó -Little Mac, Pit Sombrio, Ness, Rob, Fox y Mega Man- el siguiente en nombrarlos fue Link -Rosalia, Toon Link, Falco, Zelda, Mario y Ganondorf- el siguiente en nombrarlos fue Shulk -Sonic, Pit, Falcon, Palutena, Luigi y Robin- y por ultimo los nombro Marth -Wario, Peach, Samus, Aldeano, Olimar y wii fit- todos partieron en busca de las espadas que blandirian cada uno de los capitanes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno este es un pequeño prologo no olviden dejar los Reviews de su Oc. El OC que me dejen tiene que tener <strong>_

**_1.- Nombre 2.- Edad 3.- Que hace ejem. en este fic los capitanes son espadachines, Ness es mago, Falcon es luchador, Fox es tirador, o pueden ser entrenadores pokemon. 4.- Apariencia y vestimenta._**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Bueno aquí otra vez Wolf Pit Toad, esta vez vengo con el capitulo 1 de "La aventura de mi vida", capitulo 1. PD: Este fanfic estará situado en época una como la película "El señor de los anillos", o como una cacion de Power Metal un ejemplo es Emerald Sword de Rhapsody.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Las cuatro espadas<strong>

_Todos los escuadrones estaban buscando una espada digna de ser portada por su capitán, en el caso de Link buscaba una espada que fuera rápida y poderosa a la vez, el estaba cabalgando en su pegaso Epona, su escudaron lo seguían en mas pegasos, pero el mejor de todos esos era Epona, este pegaso era negro, casi ningún pegaso en el mundo era negro, este era especial, ademas de tener ojos aguamarina , al llegar a un pueblo cerca de una cueva, un viejo le dijo a el héroe de verde -Ten cuidado con ese pegaso... no es muy de confiar- Link se irrito ante esto pues Epona era su pegaso desde hace mucho tiempo -No vuelvas a hablar hací de mi pegaso- amenazo el héroe apuntando al viejo con su espada que había tomado prestada de Roy. El héroe de verde se fue de allí sin escuchar mas al viejo, durante la noche el escuadrón de Link durmió en el pasto de una montaña, Link despertó durante la noche y vio a Epona dirigirse a algún lugar, este siguió al pegaso que lo dirijo a una cueva oscura, al seguirlo aun mas se encontró con un manantial subterráneo, el pegaso se detuvo y el héroe le dijo -¿En donde estamos?- el pegaso se transformo en un bufón de 2 colas color negro con franjas grises, una gema violeta en la parte frontal, tez albina, ojos grandes __color aguamarina y pupila rasgada color turquesa oscuro, cejas delgadas y nariz pequeña que casi no se nota, tenia un sombrero que impedía__ ver su tono de cabello, este parecía ser mujer y parecia tener 15 años, Link quedo sin palabras... solo logro decir -E... ¿Epona?- esta le respondió -Llámame Miracle, ese es mi verdadero nombre- el héroe le pregunto -¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- Miracle le respondió -Te conozco de hace tiempo... hací que quise ayudarte con tu búsqueda de tu espada, debajo de ese manantial se encuentra una espada legendaria_- _Link se animo por esto y le dijo -Gracias E... Miracle- los dos se sumergieron en el manantial y encontraron la espada de la que hablaba Miracle, esta dijo -Esta es la Espada Maestra... fue portada por uno de los primeros cuatro héroes de el mundo, la leyenda dice que solo sus descendientes o personas que el reconozca por su valor pueden portarla correctamente- La espada estaba clavada en un pedestal, Link un poco confundido pregunto -¿Como sabes todo eso?- Miracle le respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada -Yo conocí en persona a el héroe... su nombre era Akardios- Link aun mas confundido le volvió a pregunta -¿Qué edad tienes?- Miracle seguía muy despreocupada y Link siguió preguntando -¿Mujer porqué no me respondes?- Miracle se digno a respondedle al héroe -En primera soy hombre, y en segunda tengo 246 años, deja de preguntar y saca la Espada Maestra- el héroe de verde camino lentamente hacía la espada y cuando llego a ella se paro, la empuño del mango y la saco con todas sus fuerzas y lo logro -Ahora ¿Cómo se si puedo saber si tengo el Valor suficiente- el pegaso-humano le respondió -Apunta la espada hacia el cielo y después bájala rápidamente- el héroe de verde levanto su espada y luego la bajo como si cortara el aire, esto provoco una rayo de luz que llego a la pared y la destruyo, Link se impacto, había conseguido su espada tan deseada -Eres totalmente digno de portarla... capitán- dijo Miracle, Link aun mas emocionado le dijo -Quiero que formes parte de mi escuadrón... Miracle- el bufón estaba con una sonrisa y le dijo -Cap... Claro __capitán- Link y Miracle volvieron con el escuadrón de Link._

* * *

><p><em>Por la parte de Ike, estaba buscando una espada que fuera poderosa, pero a la vez que resistiera mucho, el de joven había escuchado hablar de una espada muy poderosa llamada Piro, esta espada según las leyendas era capaz de producir fuego, el a diferencia de Link, su escuadrón entero busco información en libros, de pronto Rob se acerco a su capitán y le imprimió una cuanta información con su computadora interna -Muchas gracias Rob, te prometo que pronto te pondré una nueva actualización- el robot con su pantalla le hizo una sonrisa a Ike, esta sonrisa se apago rápidamente pues un adulto musculoso tatuado por todas partes le dijo -Usar robots, que inútil, desde hace mucho tiempo ya nadie los utiliza, son patéticos- ante esto Little Mac corrió hacia el para darle un buen gancho derecho en el estomago -No hables hací de nuestro compañero- dijo el boxeador después de haber tirado al señor y este se levanto intentando darle un puñetazo el doble de fuerte pero Ness lo protegió con su magia y le dijo -Si atacas a uno nos atacas a todos- una flecha morada salio disparada dirigida al señor que esta le quito una parte de su cabello -Aunque ese robot sea un inútil, es nuestro robot inútil- dijo Dark Pit, unas hojas filosas casi le cortan su brazo -No vuelvas a insultar a nuestro compañero- dijo Mega Man y por ultimo apareció de repente Fox al lado de el señor y le dijo -No vuelvas a aparecerte por que si no- este saco su pistola y el amenazado entendió su mensaje, este salio corriendo -Bien hecho chicos, ahora, gracias a Rob descubrimos como llegar a Piro- todos estaban emocionados por saber que su capitán lograría tener su espada, Ike les dio un mapa en donde señalaba en donde se encontraba -No tardaremos mucho en llegar al destino con mi magia- dijo el joven mago y los tele transporto a todos.<em>

_El escuadrón de Ike estaba en la falda de un volcán, cerca se podía ver una cueva Rob emitió un sonido de voz -La espada Piro se encuentra en esa cueva, siganme- el escuadrón de ike hizo lo que el robot les dijo y se adentraron en la cueva hasta llegar a una sala en la que estaba rodeada de fuego y estaba una espada clavada en un pedestal -Según mi información... esta es Piro, la espada que fue portada por uno de los primeros cuatro héroes del mundo Ignell, este controlaba el fuego con su espada y vivió hace 220 años- esto motivo a Ike a sacar la espada, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, pues un joven dijo -Alto ahi, yo soy el que debe portar esa espada- el joven no aparentaba mas de 18 años, era alto, de cabello café de puntas plateadas y sus ojos grises, vestía un chaleco de color azul y debajo una camisa de color rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, unos tenis de color negro y guantes de color negro. Fox le pregunto -Y ¿Tu quien eres?- el joven le respondió -Mi nombre es Henry y llevo buscando esa espada desde hace mucho tiempo- Ike se molesto con esto y le dijo -Si quieres esta espada luchemos por ella- Henry saco su espada y le contesto -Luchemos- ambos espadachines comenzaron a combatir, el primero en atacar fue Henry que muy velozmente dirijo un golpe a Ike pero este bloqueo su ataque con su espada y le dio una patada en el estomago a Henry -Imbécil...- dijo el joven de cabello café muy enojado y volvió a intentar darle un golpe a Ike pero esta vez antes de que Ike lo bloqueara este fue por detrás de el y le dio un codazo en la espada, después de esto Henry retrocedió. Ness iba a lanzar un rayo con su magia pero Fox lo detuvo diciéndole -Esta es la batalla de Ike, no la tuya- Ike por fin iba a dar su primer golpe y acertó a Henry tirándolo al piso y antes de asesinarlo Ike paro y dijo -Gane- Henry se molesto mucho y dijo -¿Porqué no me mataste? ¿Eres un idiota o que?- antes de que algo mas pasara un viejo portando a Piro, tenia los ojos rojos, pelo café y vestía con ropa parecida a la de Ike pero mas rasgada y de color naranja y rojo dijo -Henry... eres fuerte, pero Ike es mas fuerte, no te asesino porque eso nos es de un héroe- Henry mas enojado dijo-¿Tu quien eres?- el viejo le respondió -Mi nombre es Ignell, soy uno de los cuatro primeros héroes- Ike dijo -¿Como es que estas vivo?- este le respondió -No estoy vivo, soy un fantasma, bine aquí a advertirles que un mal se acerca- Ignell tomo a Piro y la lanzo al aire, para cuando callo la espada se había multiplicado, una espada era pesada y poderosa y la otra ligera y poderosa -Ike esto es para ti- Ignell le entrego una espada a Ike y añadió -Esta espada es poderosa pero pesada, se que tu podrás controlarla, su nombre es Ragnell- Ike respondió si con la cabeza y el viejo le dio a Henry la otra espada -Esta espada es para ti, es veloz y poderosa, su nombre es - Henry suspiro y tomo la espada, Ignell desapareció y Ike le dijo a Henry -Buen combate, eres poderoso ¿Quieres entrar a mi escuadrón?- Hery estaba molesto por haber perdido y respondió -Solo me uniré para nunca perderte de vista y te derrotare algún día, ademas ¿Porque tienes un Robot? ninguno siguió existiendo después de que se descubrió la magia- el capitán del escuadrón le respondió -Bien te contare-._

**_Flash Back_**

_Todos los escuadrones estaban en el castillo llamado Warrior, en donde se entrenan personas para llegar a ser grandes guerreros, Roy nuestro maestro, quería hacer un experimento entrenando a un Robot, cuando llegamos nosotros a prepararnos estábamos formando los escuadrones y Rob no tenia escuadrón, nadie lo había elegido por lo que me acerque a el y le ofrecí formar parte de mi escuadrón. Cuando los robots estaban siendo desechados mi escuadrón se negó a abandonarlo, muchos del consejo mundial supieron de esto e intentaron arrebatárnoslo, nos ataron mientras buscaban a Rob, pero el volvió y nos salvo, desde entonces el Consejo Mundial acepto a Rob como un guerrero en practica._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

**_-_**_Entonces también lo protegeré- dijo con lagrimas Henry -Bien volvamos al castillo llévanos Ness- el niño los tele transporto a todos al castillo._

* * *

><p><em>Marth estaba buscado una espada muy veloz y fuerte, esta se llamaba Falchion, esta era el premio de una batalla contra dos chicas en un coliseo, la batalla no era precisamente una pelea, tenia que batallar contra sus pokemon, podían combatir tanto humanos como pokemon, era una batalla de 6 vs 6, Marth y su escuadrón fueron al coliseo en donde se inscribieron para combatir contra las chicas, al parecer eran los únicos inscritos y un peleador profesional les dijo -No les recomiendo que luchen contra ellas, nadie las a derrotado en el ultimo año- Marth le dijo -Pues es hora de que alguien les gane- su escuadrón fue a una habitación en donde decidirían quienes combatirían -Bien peleara Samus, Wii fit, Peach, Wario, Aldeano y yo, tomate un descanso Olimar, últimamente has usado mucha magia-. Los 6 combatientes se dirigieron a la arena y el presentador dijo -¡Los retadores están aquí, los candidatos a héroes del mundo ellos son Marth, Peach, Wii fit, Aldeano y Samus!- el publico comenzó a gritar por ellos y una niña iba entrando lentamente junto a un Riolu -¡Aqui esta una de las invictas, la niña siega y que no escucha ella es AAAAmeeeeliiaaaa!- la niña era bajita que tenia el cabello largo y este le tapaba el ojo derecho, su cabello era color negro con mechas de color verde y ojos de color rojo, vestía una polera rayada rosada con una chaqueta roja encima, una falda color rosado oscuro con un short color negro debajo y unos botines de color rosados. El presentador siguió -¡Y aquí junto con Amelia, su compañera ella es Essssteeeefaaaanyyyyy!- otra chica apareció, Estefany tenia el pelo liso hasta los hombros de color marrón y ojos color verde azulado, una polera de color verde que esta debajo de una chaqueta azul, unos shorts verde limón, unos calcetines que le llegaban casi a la rodilla azules, y unas zapatillas negras con lineas verdes, un collar de pokeball y una boina verde limón. El presentador dijo -Este combate sera con las entrenadoras con 3 pokemon cada una, y sera un combate doble ¡Que comienze!- Amelia saco a un Glaceon y Estefany saco un Swampert, los Smasher decidieron quien iría primero y fueron wii fit y el aldeano. El aldeano habia sacado una hacha con la que iba a golpear al glaceon, este no se movía y el aldeano pensaba que no lo haria pues la entrenadora no decía nada, cuando el Aldeano ya iba a golpear a glaceon, este congelo su hacha y lo golpeo con su cola lo que lo hizo retroceder Marth pensaba -(Como rayos hizo eso si la entrenadora no le dijo nada)- el Swampert iba a golpear al Aldeano fuertemente con una Machada y este ataque fue apoyado con glaceon congelando al aldeano lo que lo dejo fuera de combate -Ve rápido Wario- dijo Marth pero el aldeano se levanto y siguio combatiendo -El no se rendirá tan facil- dijo Wario y Wii fit lanzo un balón de futball gigante a glaceon que fue detenido y mandado en dirección opuesta por Swampert, antes de que impactara a la Wii fit el aldeano llego y con su magia lo guardo en su bolsillo, Marth se seguía preguntando como las entrenadoras no decían ni una sola palabra y los pokemon actuaban como si recibieran ordenes. Glaceon corrió hacia donde estaba la wii fit pero el aldeano saco de su bolsillo el balón de futball gigante y lo dirigió hacia Glaceon, este lo congelo y Swampert lo regreso a lo que el aldeano lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, ya tenia el balón gigante y con la potencia de dos machadas de Swampert a lo que salto y dejo caer el balón sobre estos pero la wii fit también estaba alli, los tres fueron derrotados y se desmayaron por el balón y el aldeano al caer también quedo inconsciente . El presentador dijo -¡El aldeano pudo con todos en el combate pero también quedo inconsciente!- el publico comenzó a gritar, las dos entrenadoras sacaron a sus siguientes pokemon, estos fueron Salamace y Altaria, el prestador dijo -¡Dos pokemon tipo dragon!- Math envió a Wario y a Peach a combatir. Wario comenzó sacando una motocicleta con su magia y rápidamente llego junto a Salamance, peach saco un explosivo muy potente del piso con forma de rábano lo puso en el piso y con un palo de Golf lo golpeo para que llegara hasta Wario que cerca de Salamance se lo comió y provoco una explosión que a Wario ni le afecto pero Salamance de debilito y Altaria sufrió algunos daños que terminaron cuando peach lo golpeo con un sarten que lo debilito también. El anunciador exclamo -¡Las entrenadoras invictas solo tienes 1 pokemon cada una en su poder!- las chicas mandaron a Riolu y Gardevoir. Wario y Peach fueron por Riolu con un ataque muy potente que le impacto pero esta era una ilusión y el verdadero los contraataco con un ataque con el doble de poder del que recibió, esto los noqueo y Riolu evoluciono en un Lucario, Amelia sonrió aunque ella no podía ver o escuchar, el presentador logro que los gritos de la audiencia aumentaran -¡Solo queda un combate de dos contra dos, Lucario y Gardevoir vs Samus y Marth!- los dos últimos mencionados entraron a la arena y antes de que algo mas pasara Lucario y Gardevoir tomaron una nueva forma, el presentador desato aun mas gritos -¡Los dos últimos pokemon de Amelia y Estefany Mega evolucionaron!- Samus cargo su caño y mega-Lucario su esfera aura, Marth desenvaino su espada, Marth corrió muy rápido junto a Mega-Gardevoir, Mega-Lucario iba a proteger a su compañera pero Samus que ya estaba junto a el lo detuvo -No mires a otro lugar que no sea tu combate- dijo la muchacha y Lucario se puso nervioso, este le dio una patada a Samus que logro que retrocediera, cuando iba de nuevo con su compañera Samus lanzo su cañón que impacto muy fuerte a mega-Lucario y este regreso para enfrentarse a Samus, mientras Marth estaba dando estocadas a mega-Gardevoir hasta que esta le respondió con un beso, esto hizo que Marth estuviera peleando contra el mismo, el beso de mega-Gardevoir había tenido un efecto enamoradizo, en la mente de Marth estaba luchando contra el enamoramiento, pero mientras eso pasaba mega-Gardevoir aprovechaba para golpear a Marth, Samus y mega-Lucario estaban compartiendo golpes dejándose muy débil uno al otro, cuando Samus iba a derrotar a mega-Lucario este volvió a crear una ilusión que fue golpeada y el original le asesto un golpe con el doble de fuerza que la dejo inconsciente, antes de desmayarse lanzo un misil a mega-Gardevoir que logro debilitara y quitarle el efecto de enamoramiento a Marth. El presentador estaba impactado, nadie había llegado a estar en 1 vs 1 contra Amelia y dijo -¡Es la primera vez que alguien logra derrotar a Estefany y esta 1 vs 1 contra Amelia!- Marth estaba débil al igual que mega-Lucario, ambos estaban cojeando y llegaron frente al otro y se dieron un golpe muy potente, los dos cayeron al piso y todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Marth levanto su espada y después se levanto el y dijo -Ggggg.. . Gane- todos gritaron de nuevo y le fue entregada a Marth su espada Falchion, el espadachín se acerco a las chicas que estaban llorando y les pregunto -¿Porqué lloran?- Estefany le dijo -Veraz... cuando ganamos nos pagan pero nos dijeron que si perdíamos una sola vez... nos asesinarían- Marth se impacto ante esto y les dijo -Siganme yo las protegeré-.<em>

* * *

><p><em>El abuelo de Shulk le había guardado una espada, era la espada de uno de los legendarios primeros héroes, era la legendaria Espada de Monado, esta podía cambiar las características de quien la portara, si eres digno de llevar la espada puedes aumentar tu fuerza, resistencia, salto o velocidad, esto para Shulk seria facil, el y su escuadrón fueron con su abuelo por la espada pero al llegar este les dijo -Shulk, han robado la espada- este se impacto y le pregunto -¡¿En que direccion se fue y como es?!- el abuelo le dijo -Se fue hacia el lago y este se ve de unos 14 años de contextura frágil, tiene cabello rubio corto, sus ojos son de color azul, Utiliza como vestimenta una polera de color negro con una insignia que parece un péndulo con una flor de loto, sus pantalones son de color gris y sus botas son negras, lleva un paraguas morado y utiliza una mascara de conejo- Shulk le pregunto a Palutena -¿Puedes localizarlo con tu magia?- esta le dijo si con la cabeza y lo localizo -Ya se en donde esta pero esta un poco lejos, puedo darle super fuerza a Sonic y que nos lleve a todos- el joven rubio le dijo a sonic -Sonic...- este le dijo -Si- Palutena le dio super fuerza a Sonic y los llevo a todos con el ladrón, lo observaron desde lejos y Shulk dijo -Observemos- el escuadrón de Shulk se escondió y vieron que pasaba, tres hombres encapuchados estaban con el ladrón y este les dijo -Aquí esta lo que me pidieron, ahora denme a mi conejo- los hombres comenzaron a reir a carcajadas y tumbaron a el enmascarado y le quitaron la espada -Nos llevaremos la espada, tu paraguas y al conejo- Shulk que estaba observando esto fue con los hombres y les dijo -Devuelvan le sus cosas y nadie saldrá herido- uno de los hombres le dijo -¿Que nos harás tu pequeño inútil?- una flecha blanca salio disparada y Pit les dijo -No queremos torturarlos y el no les hará nada, nosotros si- el escuadrón de Shulk salio de los arbustos y prepararon sus mejores ataques y los hombres se asustaron y se retiraron entregándole sus cosas al joven conejo y la Monado a Shulk, este le dijo al enmascarado -¿Porque quieres ese paraguas?- el enmascarado le dijo a Shulk -Soy un mago oscuro y eso es con lo que yo produzco magia- Shulk dijo -Suena que eres fuerte, ven conmigo a el castillo- el enmascarado siguió a Shulk a la casa de su abuelo y este le dijo -Dijiste que iríamos a un castillo- y el joven rubio le dijo -Primero te tienes que disculpar con mi abuelo- este un poco avergonzado le dijo a el abuelo de Shulk -Perdóneme... yo solo quería salvar a mi conejo y no me fije en los demás- el abuelo dijo -Yo se que tu conejo es buen amigo tuyo, disculpa aceptada- el enmascarado les dijo a todos -No me e presentado, mi nombre es Daniel Silet- Shulk tampoco se había presentado y dijo -Yo soy Shulk y este es mi escuadrón, son Palutena, Pit, Sonic, Falcon, Luigi y Robin- todo su escuadrón le dijo -Mucho gusto- Shulk le dijo a su abuelo y a Daniel -Bueno abuelo ya nos vamos, vayámonos- todos excepto el abuelo se fueron al castillo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ya con todos en el castillo Roy les dijo -Bien ¿Que consiguieron?- los capitanes de escuadrón le respondieron todos a la vez -Una de las espadas de los primeros héroes- los cuatro se impresionaron por que todos habían tenido la misma idea y comenzaron a discutir hasta que Roy los cayo -Shhhhhhhh... al parecer veo caras nuevas- este se referia a Amelia, Estefany, Henry, Daniel y Miracle, este volvió a hablar -¿Forman parte de algún escuadrón o quisieran formar parte de uno? estos son los capitanes- Roy apunto a Ike, Link, Marth y Shulk, quien hablo primero fue Miracle -Yo soy la verdadera forma de Epona y quiero formar parte del escuadrón de Link- el siguiente fue Henry -A mi me derroto Ike por lo que quiero formar parte del escuadrón de el para derrotar a Ike- Henry se refirió Marth, y la siguiente fue Estefany -Yo quiero ser de su escuadrón, se ve poderoso- dijo Estefany refiriéndose a Shulk, Lucario transmitió un mensaje a todos de parte de Amelia -Mi ama dice que quiere estar junto a Estefany- entonces Marth se dio cuenta como los pokemon obedecían ordenes porque Lucario les transmitía las ordenes de su ama. Daniel se sentía indeciso por que todos se veían fuertes, pero al final se decidió -Quiero formar parte de su escuadrón- dijo apuntando a Ike y Roy les dijo -Bien es hora de su segunda misión que sera...-<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien termina el primer capitulo de "La aventura de mi vida" puse a todos los Oc que me mandaron en el primer cap en un escuadrón pero de aqui en mas me pueden seguir mandando OC pero no es seguro ponerlo en algún escuadrón. Bye.<em>**


	3. Capitulo 2: Criminales

_**Bueno aquí**__** otra vez Wolf Pit Toad, con el capitulo dos de "La aventura de mi vida" y bueno comenzamos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Criminales<strong>

_-La siguiente misión, no es en tanto una misión, mas bien es una serie de pruebas que me demostraran sus habilidades- Daniel un poco intrigado pregunto -¿Que tipo de pruebas?- Roy le contesto -Buena pregunta ¿Cual es tu nombre?- el enmascarado le contesto Mi nombre es Daniel Silet- y Roy añadió -La prueba sera un combate de 4, todos contra todos, para eso los equipos elegirán un representante, como el escuadrón de Shulk tiene un miembro de mas, para que todos peleen, los demás escuadrones tienen que buscar otro miembro que los complete, tienen hasta pasado mañana para tener a su combatiendo- Estefany le pregunto a Roy -¿En donde nos quedaremos hasta entonces? no tengo lugar a donde ir- este le contesto -Espérenme 10 minutos y los llevare a sus habitaciones, cada persona tendrá un compañero de cuarto- después de los 10 minutos llego Roy con los Smashers y les dijo -Bien cada escuadrón tendrá su espacio, en la puerta de allí- apunto a una puerta -Hay cuatro puertas mas, cada una con un nombre, cada nombre es el de los capitanes, ahora les diré quien duerme con quien en cada habitación- Roy le entrego a todos menos a Amelia su numero de habitación, este se lo dio a Lucario para que la dirigiera, ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, Roy estaba preocupado por Amelia, pues si a ella la separaban de Lucario no podria hacer nada, finalmente no encontro una solución y también fue a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, los "Smashers" comieron y cada escuadrón se fue a buscar a su nuevo miembro, excepto el de Shulk por obvias razones._

* * *

><p><em>Link había escuchado hablar de un dinosaurio en una aldea cercana, este había derrotado a todos los que lo desafiaron, se escuchaba muy poderoso por lo que le dijo a Miracle -Miracle ¿Puedes llevarnos a la aldea que esta al norte del castillo?- este le contesto -Claro- después de eso se transformo en un dragón negro gigante con los mismos ojos de Miracle, Ganondorf un poco dudoso pregunto -¿Eres mago o algo hací?- el dragón le contesto -Pudo usar la metamorfosis y ilusiones, soy de la especie Nightmare- Ganondorf tenia dudas sobre si fue buena idea incluirla en el escuadrón. El escuadrón de Link llego a la aldea en donde estaba el dinosaurio invicto, vieron muchas personas tiradas alrededor de una sombra -Tiene que ser fuerte- dijo Falco y Ganondorf presumiendo dijo -No mas fuerte que yo, ven aquí y pelea estúpido dinosaurio- el dinosaurio no hizo nada mas que saltar atrás de Ganondorf y lo golpeo con un huevo verde -¡Ganondorf!- exclamo Toon Link preocupado por este que cayo al piso -El imbécil lo menos precio- dijo Zelda, el dinosaurio que estaba delante, era verde, tenia una montura roja en la espalda, unas botas naranjas y era de la altura de Falco, este vio a todos los de el escuadrón de Link, pero cuando vio a Mario, corrió hacia el sin importarle que tiro a todos los demás -¿Quieres pelear e?- dijo Mario pero el dinosaurio en vez de pelear tumbo a Mario y se recostó en el como un perro y dijo -Yoshiiii- Rosalina en tono burlesco dijo -Creo que se enamoro de ti Mario- todos comenzaron a reír y Mario dijo -Te llamare Yoshi, porque es la primera palabra que dijiste cuando te encontré- Link ya tenia a su combatiente, ademas de ser muy poderoso, al regresar todos excepto Mario y Yoshi estaban en la espalda de Miracle, Mario iba arriba de Yoshi compitiendo contra Link y Miracle.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Marth fue a la jungla en donde había varias especies de animales poderosas, a esta jungla le llamaban la jungla kongo,en el camino, Henry y Marth iban cortando lianas para poder pasar pero unos cocodrilos mutantes aparecieron frente a todos -Posición de ataque chicos- dijo Marth y todos tomaron sus armas por si los cocodrilos atacaban, estos antes de que el escuadrón de Marth lograra hacer un movimiento tomaron al Aldeano y se lo llevaron corriendo, ante esto Samus disparo su cañón pero no logro acertar a ninguno -Parece que son veloces y fuertes, podrían formar parte de tu escuadrón- dijo el espadachín de fuego y Marth dijo -mmmmmm... no me convencen, debe haber alguien mas fuerte en esta jungla- Wii Fit los golpeo a ambos y les dijo -¡Este no es momento para pensar en el nuevo miembro, en vez de eso vallan por el aldeano imbéciles!- Olimar tenia una gota de sudor y le dijo en voz baja a Wario -Cuando se enoja da miedo- y Wario le contesto -Nunca has visto a Peach enojada-.<em>

_El escuadrón de Marth fue a perseguir a los cocodrilos mutantes hasta llegar a un trono en donde estaba sentado un cocodrilo mutante gordo con una corona puesta, este estaba rodeado de bananas y dijo -Buen trabajo krikets, primero me traen a didy kong y ahora un niño y muchas bananas- Marth llego con este y le dijo -Entréganos a ese niño ahora- el cocodrilo le dijo -Hay que miedo... un tipo que parece afeminado- Marth ante esto se enojo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el cocodrilo con corona sufrió un puñetazo que provoco una rafaja de viento, esta mando a volar a un mono pequeño y a el aldeano, antes de que cayeran al piso Peach y Wii fit los atraparon, quien había soltado tan tremendo puñetazo que noqueo a el cocodrilo fue un mono musculoso mas alto que Marth, este tenia pelaje cafe, un mono mas viejo apareció junto a el y este hablo -Mas de vale haber salvado a Didy, estúpido- el otro mono empezó a sudar pues había olvidado a su compañero, cuando lo vieron en manos de Peach se aliviaron y Marth le dijo al mono musculoso -Hey tu mono, eres poderoso ¿Quieres formar parte de mi escuadrón? somos los candidatos a héroes del mundo- el mono viejo se sonrojo y dijo -Se que soy fuerte pero ya soy viejo- la wii fit soltó al Aldeano y dijo -Tu no el otro mono- el viejo dijo -Ok... su nombre es Donkey Kong, mientras le den bananas los seguirá hasta el fin del mundo- todos empezaron a tomar bananas y empezaron a llamarlo hasta llegar al castillo._

* * *

><p><em>Ike y su escuadrón fueron a un lago en donde se rumoreaba que había un ninja, unos decían que era humano, otros que era un alíen y otros que era un pokemon, entonces llegaron y si había muchos pokemon pero ninguno era un ninja -Esa cosa... es una estrella con una gema- dijo Daniel y Rob con su voz robotica dijo -Es un staryu, un pokemon tipo agua- el niño mago les dijo a todos -Siento una presencia debajo de el lago, es muy poderosa, podría ser ese ninja tan rumoreado- el capitán de escuadrón le dijo a Pit Sombrio -Lanza una flecha a donde dijo Ness- este hizo lo que Ike le dijo y algo se movía debajo del agua, fox saco su pistola y también comenzó a disparar, se podía observar que estaba esquivando todo lo que le lanzaban, entonces salio rápidamente y tomo una pose rara -Es un greninja, pokemon de tipo siniestro y agua- dijo de nuevo el robot con su voz, daniel dijo -Que asco, esa cosa tiene envuelta su lengua- el greinja se sintió con el enmascarado y le quito su característica mascara, lo que paso después... simplemente nadie quiere recordarlo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegaron al castillo todos, greninja tenia unas heridas y un chichón en la cabeza, Donkey comía bananas y Yoshi jugaba con Mario, de pronto llego Roy y les dijo a todos -Bien, mañana serán las batallas, antes de comenzar les entregare objetos legendarios a todos ustedes, excepto los que ya tengan como los capitanes y Henry- todos se excepto los nombrados se acercaron a Roy, el primero fue Ganondorf -Ganondorf, tu fuente es la fuerza, eres buen hechicero y también eres fuerte físicamente y sabes controlar la espada, te entrego la espada de los Sabios- el mencionado le respondió -Gracias maestro- el siguiente en pasar frente a el fue Estefany y Roy le entrego una piedra circular -Estefany, tus lazos con tus pokemon son muy buenos, te doy la Agronita, con la que Agron te protegerá cuando lo necesites- la chica le dijo -Gracias- el siguiente en pasar fue Sonic y su maestro le dijo -Lo que te voy a dar fue usada por uno de los héroes anteriores, de la 5 generacion de héroes, yo te entrego las botas de Espio, estas botas te permitirán ser el doble de veloz que antes y puedes ser invisible por 10 minutos- y haci siguió hasta entregar todo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el coliseo para combatir, todos tenían diferentes vestimentas para combatir, entonces llego Roy con los "Smashers" y les dijo -Cada escuadrón tiene un espacio para apoyar a su representante, pasen a su espacio y dentro del coliseo irán nombrando combates- todos los escuadrones se dirigieron a su parte correspondiente y esperaron a ser nombrados.<em>

_El presentador dijo el primer combate -¡EN EL PRIMER COMBATE DEL DÍA TENEMOS A UNA PELEADORA QUE SE COMBIRTIO EN UNA DE SUS FAVORITAS DESDE SU LUCHA PASADA EN LA QUE GRACIAS A ELLA LAS INVICTAS DEJARON DE SERLO, REPRESENTANDO AL ESCUADRÓN DE MARTH ELLA ES SAAAAAMUUSSSSS- Samus en vez de tener su armadura como siempre esta vez tenia una ropa de una sola pieza que era azul y unas botas propulsoras, en su mayoría los hombres del coliseo comenzaron a decir su nombre apoyándola. El presentador nombro al siguiente -¡REPRESENTANDO AL ESCUADRÓN DE LINK, EL PÁJARO TIRADOR EL ES FAAAAALCOOOO!- algunas personas comenzaron a apoyarlo, este vestía con todo igual, el presentador continuo -¡UNO DE LOS MAS CONOCIDOS, EL CHICO RUBIO Y CAPITÁN DE SU ESCUADRÓN EL ES SHUUUUULLKKKKK!- Todas las chicas de el publico comenzaron a gritar apoyándolo, el no estaba con su ropa habitual era la misma pero de color gris, y el ultimo combatiente fue presentado -¡AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS RECIENTEMENTE AÑADIDOS A EL ESCUADRÓN DE IKE, DICE SER MUY PODEROSO, EL ENMASCARADO EL ES DANIEL SILET!- muy poca gente lo apoyo pues nadie lo había visto antes por ultimo el presentador dijo -¡QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATEEEEEEEEEEE!-._

_El combate comenzo, Falco tomo su pistola y disparo un láser dirigido a Shulk, este hizo un movimiento raro con su espada y cambio de color su espada levemente a verde, este corrió veloz mente que en muy poco tiempo ya había llegado junto a Falco y lo intento golpear con su espada en los pies pero Falco lo esquivo y le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder, mientras tanto con los otros dos, Daniel extendió su paraguas y exclamo -¡Thunder!- un rayo salio disparado hacia la rubia, Samus con su velocidad lo esquivo con facilidad y llego detrás de el mago, pero este saco otro paraguas morado de su espalda y apuntándolo detrás de el exclamo -¡Piro!- una llama se dirigió hacia samus y esta también la esquivo pero el enmascarado dio una patada detrás de el que le dio a Samus, esta disparo con una pistola que tenia guardada y con el rayo que lanzo paralizo unos segundos a Daniel, esos segundos lo aprovecho para patearlo fuertemente pero cuando se le paso el efecto dijo en voz baja - Dark- ante esto una sombra pequeña del piso impidió a Samus moverse y el enmascarado le estaba robando energía y la chica gritaba de dolor hasta que Daniel dijo -Ligth- y retiro el hechizo pero Samus callo debilitada. Shulk estaba bloqueando con la Monado los disparos de Falco, hasta que llego junto a el._

_ El micrófono del presentador los interrumpió y una persona dijo -¡AMELIA Y ESTEFANY DEL ESCUADRÓN DE SHULK AMBAS ESTÁN DETENIDAS, SI LOS "SMASHERS" NO QUIEREN SER DETENIDOS ENTREGENLAS AHORA!- todos se impactaron, Daniel levanto a Samus y la cargo, Marth entro a la arena con un micrófono y dijo -!No permitiré que se las lleven si quieren atraparlas vengan por mi primero!- Los otro capitanes fueron junto a Marth y dijeron con el micrófono -¡EL NO ES EL ÚNICO, VENGAN A POR NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!- pronto todos los "Smashers" se reunieron en la arena y les dijeron a sus capitanes -Vayámonos de aquí huyamos con las chicas- Miracle pronto se transformo en el dragón negro y todos se subieron en el para huir._

_Pronto por todo el mundo había recompensas por entregarlos vivos o muertos al consejo -Corremos peligro en cualquier lugar en el que haya civilización, vamos a buscar una cueva- opino Shulk, Palutena y Ness con su magia encontraron una cueva y los tele transportaron a todos, en la noche todos se quedaron a dormir allí y antes de que se durmieran Lucario les transmitió un mensaje -Mi ama y Estefany lo lamentan por haberlos involucrado, perdónenos- Marth intentando animarlas dijo -No se preocupen, yo decidí salvarlas y eso es lo que haré- ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar, un misterioso los interrumpió -Que triste todo eso... pero yo vengo por las chicas y la recompensa así que entregenlas y no los llevare a todos- Shulk le dijo -Jamas las entregaremos, tu eres el caza recompensas Meta Knigth- el caza recompensas le dijo -Si ese soy yo, ahora entregenlas- Shulk se puso en pocision de ataque y dijo -Yo me encargo chicos, ustedes vayan dentro de la cueva en lo que acabo- y eso fue lo que hicieron se adentraron en la cueva pero fue mala idea pues otro caza recompensas estaba allí -Pensaron que Meta Knigth venia solo jajajajaja... entregarlas de una vez ustedes son débiles y no podrán salvarla- paso lo mismo una vez mas uno se quedo y esta vez fue Marth -Me gustaría saber el nombre de quien derrotare- dijo muy arrogante Marth y este era una tortuga mutante y le dijo -Mi nombre es Bowser- Todos pasaron a otra parte de la cueva en donde Ike y Link eran los capitanes que restaban y un pingüino gordo con ropa apareció y dijo -Este es el final de la cueva... no tienen a donde escapar haci que rindanse- Ganondorf se puso frente a Link e Ike y les dijo -Capitanes... consideren esto como... el beso de judas- este los golpeo a los dos, Ike rápidamente le dijo a Ness -Ness tele transportarlos a todos rápido- Ness los tele trasporto a todos menos a Ike y Link que se quedaron a luchar, Link dijo -Traicionero... idiota...- el estaba muy débil por el golpe que le había dado Ganondorf y este le contesto -Te lo dije, este es el beso de Judas- ambos capitanes desenvainaron su espada e atacarían pero los caza recompensas destruyeron sus espadas, Ganondorf destruyo la Espada Maestra con la Espada de los Sabios, y el pingüino destruyo a Ragnell con su martillo, ambos los golpearon y los noquearon. Los llevaron a cuestas hasta llegar con Marth en donde los 3 caza recompensas lo noquearon y también lo llevaron, lo mismo le hicieron a Shulk entre los 4 caza recompensas, no bastándoles destruyeron las 4 espadas de los primeros héroes. Ike cuando estaba inconsciente, recordó las palabras de Ignell -Un mal se acerca... un mal se acerca... un mal se acerca-._

_Cuando los capitanes despertaron, estaban esposados a cadenas frente al Consejo Mundial, un viejo encapuchado les pregunto -¿En donde están las chicas?- Todos los capitanes estaban con sus ropas rasgadas, Marth le contesto con otra pregunta -¿En donde estamos?- otro viejo encapuchado le respondio -Estan en la sede del consejo- los capitanes silenciaron ante todas las preguntas que les hicieron, entre estas ¿A donde fueron las chicas? ¿Quienes las están ayudando? uno de los viejos los amenazo -Si no hablan, los ejecutaremos- Ike desafiando su suerte les dijo -Si tiene que ser así, pues que así sea- esto provoco al mismo viejo y les dijo -Bien su ejecución sera mañana en la mañana- a ellos no les importo, solo querían que su escuadrón viviera... no les importaba dar la vida por ellos. La noticia fue transmitida mundial mente, esto era especial pues se supone que eran héroes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno al fin termine, al principio lo iba a hacer mas largo pero quiero dejarlo en suspenso. Bueno les dejo una pregunta ¿Saben que es el beso de Judas? si es así pónganlo. <strong>_


	4. Capitulo 3: Bola Smash

**_Bueno aquí otra vez yo con esta historia, felicidades a Yookolkaab que fue quien acerto mas completo la pregunta y bueno aqui esta es capitulo 3._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3: Bola Smash<em>**

_Los cuatro capitanes de los "Smashers" solo estaban esperando a el mañana que seria su ejecución publica, los cuatro durmieron encadenados, Shulk tuvo una visión del futuro, podía ver a sus compañeros capitanes y a el sufriendo diferentes castigos mientras las personas solo lo veían._

_A la mañana siguiente uno de los 9 viejos del Consejo Mundial despertó a los espadachines -Despierten idiotas, faltan 2 horas para su __ejecución- los cuatro despertaron y solo esperaron a que su destino llegara, Link rompió el silencio -Saben chicos... no me arrepiento de morir así- Ike siguió -Hubo muchas cosas que faltaron que hiciéramos en nuestras vidas pero... al menos moriremos juntos- todos comenzaron a reír y hablaron de muchas mas cosas hasta que pasaron sus dos horas, entonces cuatro de los nueve viejos fueron a buscarlos y los esposaron de forma que cada viejo llevaba a un espadachín, entonces se toparon con los otros 5 viejos, todos los ancianos comenzaron a hablar -Transportus- esto los tele transporto a el coliseo en donde estaban luchando antes los Smashers._

_Uno de los viejos se quito la capucha que tenia, este no tenia cabello en la cabeza, tenia una gran barba blanca y ojos totalmente blancos, este comenzó a decir con un micrófono -¡Estos cuatro jóvenes, son acusados de haber escondido a dos criminales buscadas por todo el mundo!- las personas comenzaron a abuchear a los jóvenes -¡Su condena es la muerte!- dijo el mismo viejo y los abucheos prevalecieron, el mismo viejo saco un par de hachas para asesinar a los cuatro, antes de que continuaran un grupo de personas apareció en la arena de la nada, se veía solo humo y un dragón negro apareció en la arena, uno de los viejos dijo -Nigthmare...- una muchacha fue por los cuatro espadachines y los monto en el dragón, para cuando el humo se esfumo, ya nadie estaba en la arena exceptuando los viejos encapuchados._

_Otro de los viejos estaba furioso y dijo por el micrófono -¡Ofrecemos el doble de recompensa si nos entregan a todos!- todo el coliseo comenzó a gritar y a salir de allí para ir a buscar a los jóvenes._

_Todos los Smashers estaban escondidos en el subterráneo del castillo, allí Roy les pregunto -¿Que les paso?- los cuatro espadachines se miraron y Ike que fue uno de los que vio la traición respondió -Veraz... Ganondorf nos traiciono y nos entrego al consejo, pero antes de que atraparan a los demás le ordene a Ness que los tele transportara, y...- ante esto Ike se enojo y Link continuo -Rompieron las cuatro espadas de los primeros héroes- todos los capitanes de molestaron por recordarlo y Roy les dijo -Hay una manera de arreglar esto- los capitanes le preguntaron -¡¿Cual es esa manera!?- Roy les contesto -Les contare la historia de los primeros héroes- Miracle interrumpió a Roy y le dijo -Yo conozco esa historia, yo conocí a los héroes- Roy impactado ante esto le pregunto -Creo haber escuchado de ti... igual cuenta tu la historia-_

**Todo se remonta a hace 246 años, en esa época nadie conocía la magia, espadas, nada, los humanos, pokemon, ogros, pegasos, dragones y los nigthmare vivan en paz, pero entonces llego un hombre que podía ver el futuro, al principio nadie le creía, pero al ver que era verdad, se hizo mundial mente famoso, después aparecieron otros 8 como el, eran iguales, lo único que cambiaba en ellos era el color de sus ojos, estos nueve hombres buscaron por todo el mundo a cinco personas que las ayudaran a eliminar el mal del mundo, a lo largo de todo el mundo encontraron a 4 jóvenes guerreros, sus nombres eran Stark quien poseía la Falchion, Zea poseedor de la Monado, Jatsu poseedor de la Espada Maestra e Ignell poseedor de Piro que fue dividida en dos espadas Ragnell e Ignis. Después de haber reclutado a los 4 jóvenes, dijeron que los Nigthmare eramos malvados, los 9 viejos acabaron con mi especie excepto conmigo que para ese entonces era in consiente. Durante los siguientes 20 años, los héroes habían derrotado a la maldad del mundo y yo me hice en el décimo sabio, los nueve sabios asesinaron a los héroes acusándome a mi de asesinato y me encarcelaron hasta hace 40 años que logre escapar.**

_-Yo vi a Ignell cuando fui en busca de mi espada- dijo Ike y Pit Sombrio dijo -Eso es cierto todo nuestro escuadrón excepto Daniel lo vio, hasta Henry lo logro ver- el mencionado les dijo -Si, recuerdo sus palabras "Un mal se acerca", nos dijo que era un fantasma- Roy muy sorprendido de esto les dijo -Interesante- Miracle les confeso algo con lo que los capitanes se impactaron -La espada maestra a la que dirigí a Link... no era la verdadera, mi plan era que los viejos del consejo se dieran a revelar como son pero no funciono del todo, yo les di la información de las espadas de forma secreta, y todas eran falsas, incluso me puse de acuerdo con Ignell- Shuk que había recuperado sus ánimos le dijo -¿Entonces en donde están las espadas?- el Nigthmare le respondió -Aquí están- este saco las cuatro espadas legendarias verdaderas y se las entrego a los capitanes -Con esto derrotaremos a esos viejos- dijo Ike pero Miracle los interrumpió diciéndoles -¿Creen que no lo intente antes? Es fácil decir que los derrotaran pero no es nada fácil derrotarlos, ademas apenas tienen 18 años, deberían entrenar antes de poder si quiera tocarlos- antes de que Miracle les siguiera contando acerca del poder de los viejos dos flechas una eléctrica y otra de fuego se dirigían a Miracle, las flechas fueron destruidas con los escudos de magia de los dos ángeles -¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Pit y una chica de pelo negro corto asta el cuello,ojos dorados, vestía una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro un poco roto, un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y tiene una capa con capucha negra -Ya que los asesinare, les concederé el deseo de conocer el nombre de su asesina, yo soy Yukiko Shirayama, asesina profesional- ante esto todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, los ángeles dispararon flechas en dirección a la asesina pero está las destruyo, Fox y Falco dispararon lasérs con sus pistolas que los esquivo la asesina, como primera victima, la asesina había decidido que seria el joven Silent, está saco una espada y le corto la mascara a Daniel y le hizo una cotada, la mascara cayo al piso, Daniel se enfureció ante esto, Greninja comenzó a sudar por recordar lo que le paso a el...el joven sin su mascara tenia el rostro_ _delgado y sus pestañas eran de color blanco, sus __ojos eran grandes y su nariz respingada, este se veía muy enojado, le quito espada a la asesina, la clavo en el piso, levanto su paraguas apuntando a la asesina que estaba muy nerviosa y dijo fríamente -Ice- la asesina se congelo del cuello para abajo y grito de dolor -Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- esta se desmayo y de nuevo todos se aterraron de el joven Daniel, este comenzó a llorar balbuceando -M...m...i... ¡Mi mascara de conejo!- Palutena con su magia hizo aparecer una mascara de conejo y se la puso a Daniel para que dejara de llorar._

_Con la asesina congelada Falcon le pregunto -¿Quien te envió?- la asesina le contesto -Fue el consejo mundial... - entonces fue cuando le dijeron -¿Sabes en donde están las personas que contrataron antes de ti para capturarnos?- la chica con miedo a Daniel les contesto -Hablas del estúpido pingüino homosexual, la tortuga mutante, la bola con armadura y el hechicero feo... si fueron a la ciudad de Star, están buscando a un tal Geno- Miracle les dijo a sus compañeros -Ese tal Geno... fue quien forjo las armas de los primeros héroes- Roy se impacto ante esto y les dijo -Tenemos que buscarlo, el nos puede ayudar a proporcionarnos armas para derrotar al consejo... Tu asesina, bienes con nosotros o soltaremos de su jaula al conejo- esto ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente refiriéndose a Daniel. Los magos Palutena, Ness, Daniel y todos los demás magos tele transportaron a los Smashers, Roy y Yukiko (congelada) a la ciudad de la que les habían hablado, la ciudad... no le veían el porque le decían ciudad, todo estaba destruido, pero no parecía que fueran destrozos recientemente, parecían de hace mucho tiempo, solo una casa estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo cual, no era difícil deducir de quien era la casa, estos miraron por la ventana y vieron que los caza recompensas estaban allí intentando secuestrar a Geno._

_Los Smasher entraron a la casa de Geno por la fuerza Shulk les dijo a todos -Los capitanes tenemos cuentas pendientes con ellos- estos desenvainaron sus espadas y corrieron para atacar a los caza recompensas, Link choco espadas con Ganondorf, Ike choco su espada con el martillo del pinguino, Marth choco su espada con la coraza de Bowser y Shulk choco espadas con Meta Knigth. Ganondorf pudo ver la espada que tenían los jóvenes y les dijo -¿C. ... Como tienen esas espadas? ¡Nosotros las destruimos!- Link con una sonrisa dijo -Eran falsas... y también tengo que decirles, que la vez pasada nos derrotaron por el golpe que nos diste- los capitanes retrocedieron y las verdaderas batallas comenzaron._

_Los capitanes sacaron el verdadero poder de su espada, Link apunto con la suya al cielo y esta se ilumino, Ike envolvió la suya en fuego, La monado cambio de color a Morado y Falchion tomo mas filo y resplandor, todos hicieron un ataque muy poderoso, Shulk, Link y Ike dieron una serie de golpes poderosos a sus oponentes y Marth solo dio un impacto con la punta de su espada, los caza recompensas cayeron al piso con muchas heridas, herrero apareció con una bola rosada con ojos, boca y pies -¡Un títere y una bola rosada con rostro!- el "títere" era el herrero y muy impresionado dijo -Los primeros héroes decían la verdad- Miracle interesado sobre el tema le pregunto -Tu... eres el herrero de los primeros héroes ¿Que te dijeron?- el herrero le dijo -Tu... tu estabas con ellos cuando vinieron buscar espadas, tu eres ¡El ultimo nigthmare!- el Nigthmare le dijo -¿Me recuerdas e?- Geno volviendo a la primera pregunta que le hicieron dijo -Los héroes cuando vinieron en busca de su espada... me dijeron que ellos no podrían desatar su verdadero poder... pero que cuatro jóvenes lo harían mucho tiempo después-, dijeron que este poder se desataría de dos maneras... por la furia, y por la bola Smash- Robin había leído algo sobre esa "bola smash" y dijo -En los libros de magia, dice que esta custodiada por un par de hechiceros muy poderosos, y que solo dejaran que la obtengan quienes los derroten- Rob continuo con mas información -Sus nombres son Tabuu y Core- Geno les dijo -Así es... en los últimos 400 años nadie los a derrotado- Rosalina dijo -Ellos dos nunca se quedan el el mismo lugar, después de algunos combates desparecen y van a otro lugar- Geno estaba impresionado de todo lo que sabían los jóvenes a esa edad, aun mas impresionado estaba de que Miracle siguiera vivo después de mas de 200 años -Si derrotan a los hechiceros tendrán el poder que nadie en este mundo a llegado a tener... ellos están en la pradera de haya esperando a algún rival- Geno apunto a una montaña y todos los jóvenes salieron corriendo a buscar a Tabuu y Core, Geno se preguntaba en voz baja -¿Sera que ellos puedan derrotar al consejo? Se que esos estúpidos del consejo esconden algo pero... ¿Que es?- este se dio cuenta que los caza recompensas estaban inconscientes y los esposo para así evitarse problemas con ellos._

_Los Smashers llegaron a la pradera señalada por Geno, encontraron a dos brujos, uno era de cuerpo azul y otro de cuerpo negro, bueno ellos eran como son son en Smash, los dos eran muy poderosos hechiceros, Falcon arrogante dijo -Ustedes dos.. ¿Son los hechiceros que tanto hablan?- Core dijo -Si... Supongo que vienen a retarnos- todos los espadachines prepararon sus espadas, los magos se pusieron en posiciones de ataque, los ángeles y los pistoleros prepararon sus armas y las entrenadoras habían preparado a sus pokemon. Todos sabían que la batalla había comenzado, los ángeles dispararon sus flechas dirigidas hacía Tabuu, este las esquivo, pero la flecha cambio de dirección hacía Core y estas impactaron, pero no hicieron mucho daño a este, Ike y Henry prendieron fuego a su espada y atacaron a Tabuu que detuvo sus espadas con sus manos y los golpeo, Henry enojado dijo -Idiota... no somos así de fáciles de derrotar- Todos los pokemon estaban en combate, los dos Glaceon hicieron un rayo hielo a cada uno de los hechiceros, Swampert disparo una hidro bomba a Tabuu, los dos Gardevoir lanzaban polvos de hada a ambos, Salamence y Altaria lanzaban aliento de dragón, Lucario atacaban con sus esferas auras, pichu lanzaba rayos y Agron protegía a ambas chicas. Todos estaban haciendo algo para derrotar a los hechiceros, esto no funciono pues ambos producción un tipo de energía que hizo que todos cayeran al piso, Core les dijo a los guerreros -Son fuertes, pero no desafíen a sus superiores, les daremos la bola smash. Si son dignos de ella podrán hacer un ataque muy poderoso... Pero si no son dignos, pasaran posiblemente a la muerte- de pronto cayo una piedra con forma circular para cada uno de ellos. Los hechiceros desaparecieron de ese Lugar... los smashers fueron trasladados a la casa de Geno gracias a este y a Roy que no había ido con los jóvenes y se había quedado a cuidar de Yukiko que estaba congelada. _

_Shulk mientras dormía tuvo visiones del futuro, pudo observar a los Smahers caídos, todos ensangrentados, incluso estaba Yukiko... pero arriba de todos estaban esos viejos del consejo, Shulk despertó de una pesadilla y todos sus amigos estaban despiertos, Roy les dijo -Al parecer, los hechiceros aceptaron su poder- Geno les dijo -Aun con esa piedra que les dieron, hace falta un arma para que la porten, una tan poderosa como la Espada Maestra, o La Monado, quédense un poco mas para poder fabricarles armas- Los jóvenes no respondieron... se sentían débiles por haber perdido contra los hechiceros, y encima no haber sido asesinados en ese momento... ellos tuvieron piedad, eso es lo que pensaban los Smashers, Roy les dijo gritándoles para que todos escucharan -¡IDIOTAS, SI PIENSAN QUE ELLOS TUVIERON PIEDAD, SE EQUIVOCAN, CUANDO PIERDEN NO SE DEPRIMEN, CUANDO PIERDES Y NO TE MATAN... AGRADECE PORQUE PUDISTE MORIR!- los chicos se sentían aun tristes y la asesina dijo -Pfff... ¿Estos derrotaran a los sabio? No me hagan reír- Roy fríamente le dijo -Cállate- mientras la apuntaba con su espada, añadió -¡SI USTEDES NO ACABAN CON LOS VIEJOS!... nadie lo hará- esto ultimo lo dijo mas bajo y calmado. Los capitanes vieron el entorno... se sentían mal pues ellos tenian la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y ayudarlos, eran sus subordinados, pero tambien sus amigos, Shulk optimista dijo -No nos dejaremos derrotar así, ademas nuestro objetivo es el consejo, no ellos- Link siguió -Si, Shulk tiene razón, cuando los derrotemos seremos héroes de verdad, nuestros nombres estarán en la historia- Ike continuo dando ánimos -Ademas de que tendremos muchas aventuras- y finalmente Marth dijo -Amelia... te prometo que pagare por que te puedan operar tus ojos, boca y oídos, y tendrás una vida mejor, podrás ver como nos divertimos, reír con nuestros chistes y hablar con nosotros- Lucario le transmitió este mensaje a Amelia y está puso una sonrisa en su rostro, la asesina profesional dijo -Hmmmm... bueno los ayudare solo porque el chico conejo me derroto, pero esto no les saldrá barato-._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí termina el episodio de hoy. No se si el siguiente sea el capitulo final porque no se si seguir después de lo que pase con los viejos o acabar ahí y tiempo después traer una secuela, o simple mente acabarlo en el siguiente cap, bueno ustedes deciden, no olviden dejar Reviews y Byeee.<em>**


	5. Capitulo 4:La batalla en la torre parte1

_**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí otra vez yo. Y bueno si alguien fuera capaz de dibujar a los OC y mandármelos por mensaje seria genial.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: La batalla en la torre parte 1<strong>

_Geno había terminado las armar para los chicos y este dijo -Bien aquí tienen sus armas- Todos recibieron de las manos de Geno armar que se adaptaban a ellos y les dijo -Antes de ir con esos viejos, entrenen con sus armas que les di, les explicare como usarlas- Todos salieron de la casa de Geno para poder entrenar y les dijo -Busquen a alguien con quien combatir- todos hicieron lo que les indicaron y Geno dijo -Ustedes dos primero- señalo a los dos ángeles y el ángel oscuro le dijo -¡Oye anciano nos diste las mismas armas!- Geno les dio indicaciones a los ángeles -Sus arcos tienen dos propiedades, flechas ligeras y flechas potentes, estas cambian según el tipo de flecha, si la crean con el brazo derecho sera ligera, y con el izquierdo sera potente- los ángeles comenzaron un tipo espectáculo con las ligeras que hacían giros y giros y mas giros en el aire -Ahora bien, ustedes casi no golpean físicamente por lo que les di un arma llamada Brazal Radial y el Brazal Bionico, esto es un ataque físico que es muy potente- los ángeles se impresionaron y chocaron Brazales, esto no los daño y Pit pregunto -Oye ¿Porqué ambos salimos ilesos?- Geno les explico -Los brazales pueden desviar proyectiles y ataques pero como impactaron se contrarrestaron- después de una larga explicación a todos y cada uno de los "Smashers" todos incida Yukiko que iba congelada aun y pregunto -Oye, chico conejo ¿Porque no me e descongelado?- el enmascarado le contesto -Yo decido cuando se remueve el hechizo-._

_Todos los Smashers partieron hacia el Consejo Mundial, en donde estaban planeando como entrar, Yukiko ya había sido descongelada, entonces comenzó a explicar el plan -Bien, como sabemos en total son 9 viejos, y todos nosotros somos 33, - Miracle continuo -Los viejos tienen diferentes habilidades, Aizen es un espadachín, el no es para nada normal, tiene un tercer ojo y tiene 6 brazos, cada uno de esos brazos tiene una espada de diferentes propiedades- Yukiko que ya sabia esto les dijo -Contra el pelearan Henry, Donkey y Robin- Miracle siguió hablando sobre los viejos -El segundo viejo mide casi 2 metros y medio, su nombre es Cronos, el tiene una gran barba y su arma es una Oz- la asesina les dijo quienes pelearían con el -Yo creo que... Olimar, Palutena, Estefany y Amelia- -El siguiente viejo es Quetzalcóatl, El es un mago con la capacidad de la __metamorfosis, su verdadera apariencia es el viejo encapuchado que vieron- -Quienes combatan con el serán Rob, Ness y Daniel- este ultimo nombre lo dijo temblando de miedo. Igual Miracle les dijo como era el siguiente viejo -El siguiente viejo se llama Thor, es un fuerte guerrero y hechicero, su arma es un martillo muy potente con el que puede producir rayos- la asesina dijo quien se enfrentara a el -Little Mac, Samus, Rosalina y Pit- el nigthme siguió - El siguiente es Odín que es un guerrero formidable, sus únicas armas son su cuerpo- la estratega siguió -Pit Sombrio, Falcon, Sonic y Falco- el nigthme siguió -El siguiente viejo es un mago que su especialidad es la invocación de animales poderosos, ademas de que ataca con rayos a sus oponentes, su nombre es Zeus- la asesina dijo -Miracle, yo y Luigi- -El siguiente es muy poderoso, su nombre es Buda, el viejo esta meditando siempre, nunca hace otra cosa, pero en realidad es un ilusionista como yo, crea ilusiones y con su magia parece que medita- la estratega dijo -Mega man, Peach, Greninja y Zelda- El siguiente viejo se llama Vulcano, este controla el fuego, magma y los volcanes de todo el mundo, el es un guerrero mas que nada, pero también sabe magia muy potente- la estratega nombro a los que lo enfrentarían -Aldeano, Fox, Toon Link y Wario- -Bien el siguiente viejo es Poseidon, este controla el agua en sus tres estados- -Mario, Yoshi y Wii fit- por ultimo dijo -Bien... el ultimo viejo es el mas poderoso, no se casi nada acerca de el... capitanes ustedes se enfrentaran a el, vamos haya-._

_Todos miraron la torre en donde se situaba el consejo, la arquera asesina les dijo a todos el plan para infiltrarse y todos se pusieron en marcha. Roy fue corriendo a la torre y grito -¡NECESITO AYUDA BAJEN EL PUENTE!- la cámara pudo ver esto y fueron a bajar el puente, cuando eso paso la camara habia sido destruida por una flecha y tres soldados quienes bajaron a recibir a Roy preguntaron -¿Que te pasa chico?- antes de que Roy pudiera decir algo, sonrio y los soldados cayeron con una flecha clavada en el pecho, los jóvenes salieron de los arbustos y corrieron para pasar por el puente, todos habian entrado a la torre, entonces aparecieron mas soldados, estos fueron golpeados por Falcon, Mac y Donkey, todos siguieron por un pasillo muy largo, de pronto la sala cambio de apariencia y unas vocez muy viejas se escucharon -¡Vengan por nosotros!- los viejos aparecieron y entraron a unas puertas que estaban delante de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este cap fue corto por una razon... bueno probablemente ponga el siguiente capitulo hoy mismo mucho mas largo, bueno lo que quiero que me digan para subir el cap largo hoy es que me digan ¿Cual es el Smash final de sus Oc? Bueno en cuanto el primero me conteste empezare con la batalla de su Oc, bueno Byeeeee.<em>**


	6. Capitulo 5:La batalla en la torre parte2

_**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez yo escribiendo la parte 2 y ultima del capitulo "La batalla en la torre" y bueno gracias a todos por enviarme su Smash Final.**_

* * *

><p><em>Los viejos entraron a una puerta diferente cada uno, los jóvenes también entraron a las puertas según les correspondía el viejo.<em>

Cronos vs Amelia, Estefany, Olimar y Palutena

_Los jóvenes entraron a su puerta correspondiente, en la puerta de Cronos el viejo estaba viendo una ventana este se presento a los jóvenes y entraron los jóvenes por su puerta, Olimar saco una regadera y comenzó a regar el piso, salieron 7 hombres del piso y uno con un traje de una sola pieza de color rojo dijo -¿Que tal Olimar? ¿Ese viejo es el oponente?- este contesto con la cabeza y los otros hombres tenían diferentes estos eran de color azul, amarillo, gris, rosa, morado y blanco, Estefany y Amelia sacaron ambas a sus seis pokemon y Palutena preparo su báculo. El viejo se des encapucho y este era muy grande, media dos metros con 25 cm, este tenia puesta una túnica blanca con un lazo en la túnica color rojo -Ustedes criminales... no saben lo que hicieron, esas chicas tenían que permanecer allí. Nosotros las encontramos mendigando, y les dimos trabajo... lo único que tenían que hacer era no perder, pero rompieron lo acordado, yo mismo las matare. __Yo soy Cronos, soy el mas débil del consejo pero no seré nada __fácil- este saco su Oz e iba a cortar a Palutena pero esta creo una barrera enfrente de ella, los hombres se agarraron de los pies de quien estaba adelante que era el hombre de rojo, Olimar lo tomo de las manos y este mismo comenzó a dar vueltas, la cadena de hombres estaba girando en el aire muy velozmente hasta que Olimar los soltó para que llegaran hasta donde estaba Cronos, estos se hicieron miniaturas y Cronos no los podía ver por lo que los ignoro,, este entro al Cronos atacaría a Amelia con su Oz, los ojos de Amelia tomaron color, uno era celeste y el otro rojo, esta esquivo el ataque de la Oz y su Gardevoir le lanzo un polvo que le hizo un poco de daño, Palutena lanzo unos rayos de la nada, Cronos no sintió casi nada y rápidamente corto a Palutena con su Oz, esto le dejo una herida en el brazo, antes de que siguiera haciendo algo sintió varios efectos en su cuerpo, quemaduras, parálisis, envenenamiento, golpes fuertes y leves, mareo, no sabia porque es que era esto, pensándolo bien ya no estaban los hombres con trajes de colores u Olimar, Palutena tomo su cetro y lo apunto a Cronos que estaba sufriendo varios estados, ante esto una explosión paso en su ojo derecho y este grito -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- este tuvo que cerrar el ojo pues estaba muy dañado, Estefany ordeno a Sableye -¡Bola sombra!- este lanzo una bola que impacto en el pecho de Cronos y lo hizo retorcerse de Dolor, Salamence y Altaria lanzaron un potente rayo de colores de su boca que impacto en el pie del gigante e hizo que este cayera. Ellos sabían que tenían que terminar con Cronos rápido pues este era muy poderoso y podían perder en cualquier momento así que decidieron combinar su Smash Final, comenzó Olimar que salio del cabello de Cronos junto con los hombres de traje, este hizo aparecer un nave en donde todos subieron y esta cayo muy potente hacia cronos, después Palutena exclamo -¡BLACK HOLE!- un agujero negro atrapo a cronos y la maga hizo aparecer un rayo muy potente que impacto en Cronos, finalmente hicieron su ataque las entrenadoras -¿Lista estef?- pregunto Lucario y dijo -Si- Lucario mega evoluciono por parte de Amelia y estos comenzaron a cargar una misma aura tomados de las manos, mientras que Estefany Mega evoluciono a Swampert, Agron y Salamence estos hicieron hidro cañón/ Cometa Draco/ e Hiper Rayo correspondientemente, Cronos se esfumo y los jóvenes se tiraron al piso pues estaban muy cansados junto con los pokemon. Pero ¿había sido fácil? Tal vez era el viejo mas débil o los Smashers realmente eran fuertes._

Quetzalcóatl vs Rob, Ness y Daniel

_El viejo encapuchado y este tenia una gran barba, estaban en algo que parecía una jungla, había arboles y también había animales raros, había serpientes, serpientes con plumas, aves verdes y otros animales que no se distingan el viejo dijo -Un robot un niño y un conejo ¿Estos serán mis oponentes?, Mi nombre es Quetzalcóatl, soy el cuarto viejo mas poderoso- el viejo dijo esto muy arrogante y el Robot les dijo -No se confíen, en cualquier momento puede cambiar de forma- el chico conejo tomo de su espalda su paraguas y grito -¡THUNDER!- este saco un trueno que se dirigía al viejo pero este se esfumo de su capucha y esta se cayo al piso, el viejo atacaría por la espalda a Rob pero este comenzó a girar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como un torbellino y le impidió a el viejo atacarlo, Ness que logro ver al viejo dijo -¡Pk Thunder!- un rayo salio de la cabeza del niño y este se dirigió al viejo y este lo esquivo pero el trueno cambio de dirección siguiendo al viejo, este no se esfumaba y entre el trueno y Daniel acorralaron al viejo, antes de que pudiera ser atacado se transformo en un Halcón gigante y se comió el rayo y rasguño el pecho de Daniel, Rob lanzo un misil desde una distancia alejada y este impacto al viejo dejando le una herida en la rodilla, este rapidamente se transformo en una iguana lo que le permitió regenerarse y esconderse._

_Una serpiente con plumas iba a atacar a Ness pero Rob se puso en medio y le mordió un cable que hizo que este se desconectara, Ness enojado y triste por lo que acababa de ver dijo -¡ROOOOOOBBBBBBB!- este comenzó a llorar y tomo a la serpiente y la ahorco hasta que murió, el joven Daniel le dijo -Ese no es, el controla a las serpientes... acabemos con el y venguemos a nuestro amigo Robot- el joven saco su segundo paraguas y recordó lo que le dijo Geno -(No uses esta arma a menos que estés en peligro, es difícil controlarla)- el mismo se dijo en su mente -(No es hora de usarla)- el joven mago con sus dos paraguas dijo -Ice Thunder- este saco de un paraguas un rayo de hielo y del otro un rayo eléctrico, estos impactaron en varias serpientes y pájaros cercanos, un águila gigante salio de la nada y esta intentaba comerse a Ness pero este se dio cuenta y dijo fríamente -Pk fire- este lanzo un rayo que al impactar en el ave se hizo fuego y quemo al ave, Daniel sabia que esta vez si era el viejo, una serpiente le mordió el pie y este grito -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- no era una sola después fueron dos y después tres, las serpientes estaban mordiendo a Daniel y este sangraba mucho de los pies y golpeo a las serpientes con sus paraguas y las mando a volar, delante de los jóvenes había aparecido una serpiente del tamaño de medio árbol, este tenia plumas y alas y dijo -Es su fin acéptenlo, nadie puede derrotar al consejo- las palabras de Geno otra vez fueron a la mente de Daniel -(__No uses esta arma a menos que estés en peligro, es difícil controlarla)- el joven no puso atención a lo que dijo la serpiente y esta ofendida lo golpeo con su cola y le tiro la mascara, las serpientes se la llevaron, Daniel se sintió muy molesto y este recordó las palabras de Geno pero era hora de usar esa arma, este saco un tercer paraguas ¿Como lo utilizaría? tenia las manos llenas y no había manera, este lo coloco en su boca, esta batalla ya no era 3 vs 1, esta batalla ahora era 1 vs 1, Ness sabia lo que tenia que hacer, este comenzó a luchar contra todo lo que pudiera estorbar a Daniel y creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos para que Quetzalcóatl no escapara. La serpiente intento morder a Daniel pero este le dejo la boca abierta metiendo le un paraguas entre sus dientes que hizo que mantuviera abierta la boca, este no estaba haciendo magia, estaba cortando con las puntas del paraguas a la serpiente, hasta que le dio por soltarla, la serpiente cayo al piso y se combirtio en el viejo. Ness removió el campo de fuerza para irse pero el viejo se levando y envió a un ejercito de serpientes tras los jóvenes, un rayo muy potente llego al viejo y esto casi lo mata ¿De donde provenía? los jóvenes vieron a Rob levantado, este estaba arrastrándose y los jóvenes entendieron que tenían que acabar con el viejo, Ness exclamo -¡PK STORM!- una tormenta de rayos caería sobre el viejo y Daniel estaba avanzando para rematarlo, el viejo creo un campo de fuerza que encerró a Daniel y a el, la tormenta no llego a tocarlo y estaban solos daniel y el, el viejo se quito la capucha, este era musculoso, tenia un taparrabos y un casco de la serpiente emplumada que antes era, este saco una dos lanzas y corto los ropajes de Daniel, esto hizo que se quedara sin su polera, estaba semi-desnudo, también había sido cortado de el pantalón, ahora parecía un short, esta seria una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, este se dijo a si mismo -(Es hora de pelear al 100%)- este desapareció sus tres paraguas y saco dos lanzas unidas por una cadena roja, un extraño cuerpo gigante estaba detrás de Daniel ayudándolo a tomar las lanzas, este le clavo ambas lanzas al pecho de Quetzalcóatl y este le dijo -¿Que demonios? siento como mi energía se va- Daniel le quito las lanzas del pecho al guerrero y este le hizo una cortada en el pecho con forma de X a Daniel, este comenzo a sangras y muy enfurecido dijo -Este es por Amelia y Estefany- este le corto los brazos cada uno con una lanza -Este por los capitanes- le hizo la misma cortada que el había sufrido -Y este por Rob- dijo Daniel cortando le la cabeza y matándolo. El chico cayo al piso y el campo de energía se desvaneció._

_Daniel tomo a una serpiente viva y comenzó a quitarle su energía para sanar, este seguía con las heridas pero ya no sentía daño alguno, los jóvenes y el robot cruzaron la puerta por la que entraron._

Thor vs Little Mac, Rosalina, Samus y Pit

_Estos jóvenes habían entrado a la puerta de Thor, este no tenia su capucha desde el principio, este era el mas joven al parecer, tenia una barba pequeña y un cabello un poco mas de los hombros y este era rubio, tenia una armadura y era musculoso, este estaba de espaldas de los jóvenes y estos ya tenían una estrategia para entrar, Samus lanzo un misil desde su armadura, y Pit una flecha poderosa, estos fueron destruidos por Thor y les dijo -Son 4... Mi nombre es Thor, soy hijo de Odin otro de los viejos y soy el 5 mas poderoso- este creo tres copias de el para que cada uno de los jóvenes se enfrentaran a el._

_Con Little mac este dijo -Pffff... patético armas- Thor lanzo su martillo al piso para luchar contra Mac, este con magia se quito la armadura y se puso un traje de boxear -Luchare con tus reglas- estos comenzaron a Boxear, Little Mac con su rapidez comenzó a darle varios puñetazos a Thor en varias partes de su cuerpo, estomago, cara, quijada. Este confiado dijo -Que acaso no puedes moverte- este le sonrió a Mac y le dijo -De que te sirve la rapidez si no puedes usar tu fuerza, de que te sirve la fuerza si no puedes usarla con sabiduría, para que te sirve la sabiduría si no tienes el valor para usarla, y para que quieres el valor si no tienes la fuerza para usarla- Mac se confundió ante lo que dijo este ¿Valor? ¿Fuerza? ¿Sabiduría? este mando a volar a Mac con un potente golpe que lo estrello contra la pared._

_Con Rosalina era una batalla de magia, esta lanzaba destellos y Thor lanzaba rayos para atacar y contrarrestar los destellos, -Vamos destellos confió en ustedes- el guerrero dijo algo parecido a lo que le dijo a Mac -¿Confianza? Para que quieres tu confianza si no tienen fuerza, __de que te sirve la fuerza si no puedes usarla con sabiduría, para que te sirve la sabiduría si no tienes el valor para usarla, para que te sirve el valor si no tienes la fuerza para usarla- el guerrero lanzo un rayo potente a Rosalina que la hizo estrellarse junto a Mac._

_Con Samus era también una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que uno bloqueaba los golpes del otro y Samus dijo -No permitiré que se lleven a las Chicas, ellas son nuestras amigas y las protegeré- Thor volvió a decir lo mismo -¿Proteger? Como quieres proteger sin fuerza, __de que te sirve la fuerza si no puedes usarla con sabiduría, para que te sirve la sabiduría si no tienes el valor para usarla, y para que quieres el valor si no tienes la fuerza para usarla- este golpeo la armadura de Samus y esta salio volando junto a sus amigos._

_Pi estaba asustado por ver a sus amigos y este no vio cuando Thor lo golpeo y salio volando junto con sus amigos. Estos se pararon y Mac dijo -Puedo no tener fuerza, valor o sabiduría, pero tengo a mis amigos- iban a acabar con Thor, Samus empezó disparando su cañón y siguió rosalina explotando un destello cerca de el, después pit comenzó lanzando por todas partes flechas hacia el guerrero que casi todas impactaron y Mac se hizo gigante destruyendo su camisa y golpeando brutalmente a Thor asesinándolo. Los jóvenes tenían muchas heridas, Mac ya no tenia su camisa y Samus tenia su traje azul pues su armadura había sido destruida por la potencia del láser. Los jóvenes salieron por la puerta para volver a la sala de antes._

_Aizen vs Henry, Donkey Kong y Robin_

_Cuando los jóvenes habían entrado a donde Aizen, el viejo no tenia su capucha, pero este no era como lo había dicho Miracle, este se veía muy normal, tenia una especie de túnica blanca, cabello café y una espada totalmente negra, este les dijo a los jóvenes -¿Porque? ¿Porque proteger a dos personas que nunca habían visto?- Robin le dijo -¿Porque matar a dos personas que nunca antes había visto?- el viejo espadachín le dijo -Un chico listo e- Aizen iba a atacar a Robin con su espada pero este fue bloqueado por Henry que protegió a Robin con su espada y el viejo retrocedió tomando la forma de la que Miracle les había hablado. tenia seis brazos pero ¿Y el tercer ojo? esto se lo preguntaban los jóvenes. Sus espadas tenían diferentes colores, estaba la negra, había una roja, azul, amarilla, blanca y verde. Robin leyó un libro rápidamente, Henry prendió fuego a su espada y Dk preparo sus puños, este ultimo poco le importaban los planes, el mas bien iba a pelear, este recordó lo que le dio Geno y se puso unos guantes con pinchos por fuera._

_Aizen golpeo a Henry con su espada y le hizo una cortada en la frente, este comenzó a sangrar, este comenzó a chocar espadas con este y Robin se les unió, ellos no serian rivales por mucho tiempo para las espadas de Aizen, era un poco obvio que no podrían bloquear todos sus ataques, este pateo a ambos y salieron volando mientras iba por DK, este iba a cortar la cabeza del mono con su espada negra pero este la detuvo con su palma y la destruyo, el mono sonrió a este y lo golpeo con sus guantes con pinchos y este comenzó a sangrar, el espadachín dijo -No te confíes- este pateo a el mono y lo hizo retroceder._

_El espadachín ferico y el espadachín mago sacaron sus armas regaladas por Geno, la de henry era... ¿Un mango de espada?, mientras que Robin Invoco a dos personas mas, una era una chica parecida a Marth pero con cabello largo y el otro también se parecía a Marth pero mas musculoso y con cabello mas corto, ambos eran espadachines. Robin lanzo un rayo gigante que destruyo la segunda espada de Aizen, esta fue la espada blanca. El mango de espada de Henry lo apunto hacia su espada verde y está fue destruida. Los dos espadachines invocados corrieron rápidamente hacia Aizen y rompieron dos espadas mas la roja y la amarilla, a este le quedaba 1 espada, esto seria mas fácil y todos golpearon la ultima espada destruyéndola. Aizen se enojo mucho y este dijo -¿Piensan que me derrotaron?- a este le salio el tercer ojo en la frente y sus 4 brazos extras desaparecieron y apareció una espada muy filosa en su mano, Aizen corrió hacia los jóvenes espadachines y a ambos les corto el pecho, esto provoco que empezaran a sangrar mucho, lo mismo le hizo a el mono._

_Este miro a Henry y le dijo -¿Un mango de espada?- mientras este cuestionaba el mago de espada de Henry, DK lo tomo por detrás y lo sostenía de los brazos, los jóvenes entendieron lo que hacia su amigo mono, este les indicaba que acabaran con el, Robin y los dos espadachines que invoco comenzaron a darle una serie de golpes con sus espadas a este, lo hicieron sangrar mucho, ellos no pudieron asesinarlo y de esto se encargo Henry, lanzo al aire a Aizen y en el aire lo golpeo de nuevo hacia abajo y cuando henry iba a caer lo asesino con un golpe al corazón. Los jóvenes regresaron por la puerta de antes._

Odin vs Pit S, Falcon, Sonic y Falco

_Los chicos entraron a la puerta de Odin, ellos sabían que no haría falta mucha estrategia pues seria una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sabían que Falcon se emocionaría y querría ser el el que lucharía, los otros solo apoyarían y esperarían a re matarlo, Odin ya estaba des encapuchado, este solo tenia puesto un short, Miracle dijo la verdad al decir que su arma era su cuerpo, este no contaba con algo mas, este les dijo - Yo soy Odin y 4 viejo sabio mas poderoso¿Quien sera mi oponente?- al parecer le gustaban las peleas de 1 vs , Falco sonrió y dijo -Seré yo, solo yo- este se quito la camisa, casco, guantes, y botas para demostrarle a Odin que tampoco usaría armas, ambos eran musculosos la diferencia era la cara y el cabello, Falcon tenia ojos verdes y cabello café y Odin tenia cabello y ojos grises, un ring de lucha salio y ambos luchadores se metieron en el, y los jóvenes restantes observaban, sonó una campana que dio inicio a la batalla, Falcon comenzó dándole un rodillazo en el estomago y lo tomo por la cabeza y lo tiro al piso, Odin lo tomo del pie, lo tiro y lo pateo un rato en el piso, este detuvo una patada con la mano y se levanto, estos comenzaron a a intercambiar golpes uno al otro hasta que Falcon comenzó a sangrar de la cara y este dio un golpe que provoco lo mismo en Odin, Sonic les pregunto -No entiendo... ¿Porqué observamos como golpean a nuestro compañero y no hacemos nada?- Falco le dijo -Es porque es su honor, el no puede permitir que alguien le gane y por eso quiere que sea una batalla uno a uno, quiere ganar por su cuenta- Pit Sombrío añadió -Se que es aburrido solo ver pero ve el lado bueno, esto se considera un deporte y entretenimiento, ademas al final cuando necesite ayuda ahí estaremos- continuo la batalla, Falco solo pensaba -(No uses el arma de Geno, esto es una batalla uno a uno no con armas)- este estaba sangrando del rostro e iba perdiendo pues llegaban todo tipo de golpes hacia el, llaves y otro tipo de golpes, entonces este penso -(Bueno pensándolo en una pelea hay relevos)- este le dio la mano a Pit Sombrío, este entro al ring mientras Falcon salia, Odin compendio que esta era una batalla y eso era justo en la Lucha, Pit Sombrío disparo 15 flechas veloces que persiguieron a Odin por el Ring y este exclamo -¡WAVE PUNCH!- este golpeo el aire y destruyo las 15 flechas de Pit Sombrío, este sabia que no podia ganar y le dio el relevo a Sonic, este corrio alrededor de Odin muchas vecez y en una oportunidad le dio una patada a el viejo, este acerto pero... el viejo ni se inmuto de esto y golpeo a Sonic tan fuerte que lo mando a volar, con la fuerza con la que lo golpearon tiro a Pit Sombrío y Sonic le dio revelo a Falco, este no pudo ni entrar pues Odin ya lo había golpeado en la cara, este se apresuro y dijo -¡Me canse, acabemos con esto! ¡LAN MASTER!- el pájaro invoco una nave que tenia cañones y comenzó a disparar a Odin, este ni se inmuto con esto, Sonic apareció de la nada y era dorado, este comenzó a golpear fuertemente a Odin y velozmente, esto comenzó a recibir daño, Pit Sombrío saco un báculo con el que apunto a Odin y lanzo un láser potente que le hizo un hoyo en el abdomen a Odin, Falcon vio todo eso y se hizo las mismas heridas, este dijo -¡CHICOS!... apártense de el, es mi rival- este se acerco a odin y grito -¡F-A-L-C-O-N P-U-N-C-H!- ese prendió fuego a su puño y golpeo fuerte a la cara de Odin lo que provoco su muerte. _

_Los chicos muy cansados salieron por la misma puerta por donde vinieron._

Poseidon vs Mario, Yoshi y Wii fit

_Los chicos y el dinosaurio entraron a donde estaba poseidon, este no tenia su capucha, y tenia una cola de triton, este estaba en una pecera gigante enfrente de los jóvenes, tenia una armadura que cubría parte de su cola de tritón, un casco y unos guantes, el viejo salto de la pecera para ir al piso y este rompió su cola de triton y le salieron pies, este les dijo a los jóvenes -El hielo- este alzo su mano y disparo hielo a Yoshi pero antes de que fuera tocado, Mario lanzo una bola de fuego y quemo el hielo -El agua- dijo el viejo y disparo un chorro de agua a Mario, este lo esquivo y el agua se detuvo junto a Mario y el viejo dijo -El vapor- el agua se evaporo y se elevo, el viejo dijo -Y de nuevo el hielo- el vapor se combatir en un cubo de hielo que cayo directamente a Mario y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, la entrenadora tras escuchar tremendo golpe volteo a ver a Mario y exclamo -¡MARIOOOO!- el triton saco un arpón de la nada, y dijo -Yo soy Poseidon el sexto viejo mas poderoso - este de repente inundo la habitación dejando solo una parte del techo sin agua, mario utilizo una de las armas que le dio geno, se puso un traje de pingüino y fue nadando a rescatar a la entrenadora, Yoshi había aprendido a nadar, este cambio de color a celeste, los jóvenes subieron a la superficie y el agua se estaba congelando, estos brincaron a una parte con hielo, la entrenadora se levanto escupiendo agua y los otros dos estaban observando el entorno para ver en donde estaba Poseidon, Yoshi observo a los peces que estaban bajo el agua, este rompió el hielo y se trago a cinco peces grandes, el dinosaurio puso 5 huevos que lo seguían a donde quiera, la entrenadora comenzó a hacer yoga y uno que otro calentamiento, Mario volvió a cambiar de apariencia a un tipo de oso este era un "tanuki", el triton salio del agua atacando a Yoshi, este evito el ataque del arpón, el triton volvió a romper su cola y de esta salieron sus pies. El triton les dijo -¿Acaso no es hermosa la agua?- la entrenadora se acerco rápidamente a el triton y exclamo -¡WII FIT!- copias de la wii fit comenzaron a atacar a este, cuando desaparecieron un Yoshi dragon comenzo a lanzar fuego y morder a Poseidon y para re matarlo Mario lanzo una rafaga de fuego muy grande que daño mucho a Poseidon._

_Este se levanto y dijo -¡ICE!- los tres peleadores fueron congelados y no pudieron ver nada mas... Mario abrio sus ojos un segundo y vio a Triton desangrado tirado en el piso, los peleadores fueron descongelados y este mario vio a su heroe que lo salvo de triton este le dijo -T..t. ...¿TU?- los peleadores estaban siendo cargados por su Héroe._

Buda vs Megaman, Peach, Greninja y Zelda

_Los jóvenes entraron a su habitación correspondiente, en esta había un hombre de cabello largo con una túnica naranja que estaba meditando, este no se movió ni siquiera por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, el paisaje era como un jardín chino, en este había plantas, un puente que debajo había agua, Peach enojada le pregunto -¿Tu eres buda?- este no contesto, siguió meditando de espaladas a los jóvenes, Zelda le dijo mas enojada que Peach -Oye, te hablamos ¿Tu eres buda?- este ni se inmuto, simplemente los ignoro, Zelda se acerco a este y lo golpeo con su puño, esto no le hizo ninguna herida al viejo, unas plantas enredaron a Zelda, Megaman llego junto a ella y corto las plantas que enredaban a Zelda, ambos retrocedieron y una voz salio de la nada -Mi nombre es Buda, soy el tercer viejo mas fuerte- los jóvenes se cubrían espaldas uno a otro buscando a el viejo, de nuevo la voz apareció -¿Buscan mi cuerpo? la verdad es que están en el- los cuatro jóvenes ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, ahora este lugar era totalmente blanco, no podía ver nada, simplemente el vació infinito, un títere del tamaño de los jóvenes apareció, en este se veían claramente los hilos que salían para controlarlos, el títere comenzó a mover sus brazos, de estos salieron unas llamas, las llamas persiguieron a Zelda, esta corría por todo el vació tratando de evitarlas, Megaman pensaba lo que dijo Buda -("Están dentro de mi cuerpo")- según lo que les dijo miracle este era ilusionista, de nuevo la voz de Buda se escucho -¿Conocen sus miedos?- esto solo hizo pensar mas a Megaman, Greninja disparo un chorro de agua a las llamas que perseguían a Zelda, unas plantas comenzaron a intentar atrapar a Greninja, este salto a una pared y se agarro de ella, la voz de Buda se escucho -Jaajajajajajaj- Megaman no comprendía, Zelda intento golpear al títere con magia, lanzo una bola de fuego, este la esquivo y la bola de fuego impacto en la pared -Aaaaaaa- grito la voz de Buda de nuevo, Megaman dijo -¡ESTA ES UNA ILUSIÓN, LA HABITACIÓN ES LA DEBILIDAD DE BUDA, DESTRUYAN LA HABITACIÓN!- Megaman invoco a 4 jóvenes parecidos a el pero todos diferentes en algún aspecto, el joven que parecía mayor de los 4 le dijo a Megaman -¿Quien es el enemigo?- este les respondió -La habitación, ataquen las paredes piso y techo- Greninja corría hacia el títere para golpearlo, el títere se movió para evitar el ataque pero, Greninja no iba por el, este fue corriendo hacia la pared, junto a ella este comenzo a golpearla varias veces, el títere se tiro al piso. Las dos chicas comprendieron a que se refería Megaman, Peach saco un paraguas amarillo, una voz muy cerca de Peach dijo -¡HOLA!- Peach respondió -Este no es momento para saludar- Zelda invoco a un cabalero con una armadura que no dejaba ver nada de el, todos comenzaron a atacar las paredes hasta que la habitación se regenero por completo y el títere __desapareció._

_El hombre con túnica naranja volvió a aparecer en medio de la habitación, este estaba sudando y dijo a los jóvenes -¿Piensan que me derrotaron?... Pero si apenas comenzo el combate, les pregunto de nuevo ¿Conocen sus miedos?- el viejo hizo aparecer a un joven con armadura roja, este tenia cabello largo y rubio, tenia ojos azules y una espada, los jóvenes invocados por Megaman y este dijeron -¡Zero!- este no dijo nada, estaba en silencio absoluto, después de la aparición del rubio, apareció un conejo, Greninja se aterro ante esto, no había olvidado el trauma que le había hecho pasar, también apareció un Link... pero este no se parecía mucho al original, este era como un Dark Link, por ultimo apareció Mario, al igual que Link, este era como una versión dark de Mario, los jóvenes comprendieron un poco lo que les dijo Buda, antes de que algo pasara, todos se quedaron parados, la puerta se abrió, por esta entro un joven_ _una camisa blanca con un botón en forma de reloj debajo de un sweter negro, pantalones marrón rojizo y zapatos estilo converse color negro, este era de estatura media/baja, tenia el cabello color negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho y el izquierdo era un símbolo del ying yang, este tenia un reloj de arena amarrado a su brazo derecho con una correa, este corrio hasta Buda, cuando estaba junto a el saco una guadaña y exclamo -¡Smash!- corto en dos a buda asesinándolo, este dijo -¡Time!- el cuerpo de Buda cayo al piso y Peach le pregunto -¿Quien eres, que haces aquí y como conoces la palabra Smash?- este empezó a sudar, comenzo a balbucear y saco una cámara Me llamo Timo, soy su fan numero 1 desde que Roy los entrena- este comenzo a sacarle fotos a todos y dijo -Me encanto que desafiaran al consejo, no pude esperar a verlos, puedo ver el futuro y supe que estarían aquí ¿En donde esta Miracle?- al parecer los Smashers tenían un fan, y no cualquiera, ademas desde que escaparon del consejo solo querían asesinarlos, Megaman le dijo -Oye... ¿Tu paraste el tiempo?- el "fan" les contesto -Sip, fui yo, cierto... tenemos que ir con Zeus, este derrotara a Luigi, Yukiko y Miracle, no hay tiempo de explicar mucho, vayámonos- estos se fueron de la habitación y corrieron hacia donde estaban todos los que ya habían terminado su combate, Estefany grito -¡Daniel!... ponte ropa y ¿Porque estas sangrando tanto?- el chico des-enmascarado contesto -Mi batalla fue intensa, ademas solo no tengo camisa, y así tengo mas movilidad pero... no tengo mi mascara- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y deprimido, Roy apareció corriendo hacia los __jóvenes, este llego con ellos y les dijo -¡Hey chicos!- este llego cansado y les dijo -No me van a creer *respira*... el me ayudo- los jóvenes estaban confundidos ¿quien era ese "el?, de una puerta salio Ganondorf, este cargaba a Mario, Wii Fit, todos dijeron -¡GANONDORF!- Samus le pregunto -¿Te referías a el?- Roy negó con la cabeza y dijo -Yo me refería a el- apunto a un joven alto, delgado de pantalón y polera blancas, Roy añadió -El se llama Dixon, me ayudo a pelear contra los guardias- este les dijo -Hola, yo soy Dixon, e estado espiando al consejo por 2 años- Ganondorf les dijo a los Smashers -Zeus... ese Zeus no es quien dice ser... el no es un viejo sabio, de hecho el verdadero Zeus ya fue asesinado- Roy pregunto -¿A que te refieres?- "Judas" le contesto -Es Meta Knigth, no están peleando ahí adentro, de hecho los viejos nos engañaron cuando los entregamos... matamos a Zeus, vamos a esa habitación y sabrán todo- los Smashers obedecieron a Ganondorf y fueron a la puerta de Zeus._

Zeus vs Yukiko, Miracle y Luigi

Los jóvenes estaban sentados al igual que Meta Knigth, este les dijo a los jóvenes que lucharían contra Zeus cuando los Smashers entraron por la puerta -Miren, ya llegaron- Miracle les dijo -Bien entonces pongámonos a dar información- todos se sentaron en circulo para poder saber todo acerca de los viejos, de nuevo el nigthmare dijo -Bien, yo se que ellos no son de ninguna especie conocida, ellos no son de este universo y el viejo mas poderoso no se nada sobre el- la asesina profesional dijo -Ellos no pueden salir de la torre pues ellos me lo dijeron y que esa es la razón de que me contrataran, la única manera de poder salir de aquí es que estén todos juntos pero como solo queda el ultimo estará aquí hasta morir- Dixon les dijo -¿Los viejos murieron? eso no es posible- Lucario le pregunto -¿Porque dices que no es posible?- el joven le contesto -Los e investigado por dos años... de las cosas que descubrí es que... los únicos que son capaces de asesinarlos son Master Core y Tabuu... ademas de que están creando a dos monstruos que se alimentan de los poderes que se utilizan en esta torre- Miracle le daba vueltas y vueltas a esto, el los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces dijo -Tengo una teoría... y si en realidad solo hay un viejo sabio y ese el desconocido- Dixon apoyo la teoría de Miracle -Entonces... los viejos han estado almacenando todos los poderes para crear a sus monstruos.. pero entonces ¿Como es que pelearon contra los sabios?- Rob les dijo -Puede que esos viejos sean ilusiones de el sabio mayor- Meta Knigth les dijo -Entonces cometimos un error... nunca debimos haber peleado contra los viejos... ademas ¿De donde vendrán? ¿Porque Tabuu y Core no los han derrotado?- Miracle le respondió -Tengo una teoría que une las anteriores... tal vez los monstruos que están creando ya los habían intentado hacer antes, pero estos fallaron y esos son Tabuu y Core- Daniel les dijo -Entonces le mintieron a Yukiko, si solo es un viejo el puede salir cuando quiera porque no es mas de un viejo, ademas ¿Qué es en realidad lo que el quiere?- todos silenciaron y Daniel añadió -Exacto, no lo saben... pero yo tengo una teoría, el quiere el poder del vació, este es el observador- el robot le pregunto -¿Que es eso?- Dixon le contesto -Es como una deidad, pero este no puede interferir con el universo, e escuchado rumores sobre el, y ahora ¿De donde viene?- Miracle le contesto -No lo se... pero sospecho que podría ser un cruce entre humano y Nigthmare, así se podría explicar su apariencia y poderes-

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a AlexMakoto por enviar su Oc por medio de mensaje privado, el siguiente cap es el final, o eso creo. Todos los viejos tienen nombre de algún Dios de alguna religión o mitología. Aquí les dejo a los Dioses junto con su religión, mitología o cultura.<em>**

**_Cronos- Mitología Griega_**

**_Quetzalcóatl- Culturas Mesoamericanas_**

**_Thor- Mitología _****_Nórdica_**

**_Aizen-Mitología budista... Budismo Shingon_**

**_Odin- Mitología Nórdica_**

**_Poseidon- Mitología Griega_**

**_Buda- Budismo_**

**_Zeus- Mitología Griega Antigua_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno este sera el capítulo final de "La aventura de mi vida" o eso pienso yo, creo que igual y este es el capitulo mas largo de todos, y bueno gracias a todos por enviarme su Oc, probablemente después de esta historia comienza a escribir otra, tal vez como "Venganza" o mi primer One-shot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿? vs Link, Ike, Marth y Shulk<strong>

_Los capitanes fueron a la habitación del viejo mas poderoso, ellos sabían que no seria nada fácil, de lo contrario no los hubieran mandado a los cuatro capitanes, cuando llegaron vieron que no había nada, solo ellos, se preguntaban si era parte del plan del viejo, Shulk dijo -¡Muéstrate viejo!- esto no tuvo resultados__, apareció Tabuu enfrente de ellos, los capitanes no entendían nada, si el era el viejo ¿en donde estaba Core?, una voz salio de la nada, esta no era de Tabuu -Puedo leer sus mentes, mmm... veo que no entienden nada...- los jóvenes des envainaron sus espadas preparados para luchar, Ike ataco a Tabuu, pero su ataque fue detenido por Core que apareció de la nada, el espadachín retrocedió, Link les pregunto a los dos hechiceros -¡¿Si ustedes son el ultimo viejo... Porqué no nos mataron en ese instante?- Tabuu comenzo a reír maniática mente, la voz distorsionada de Core les dijo -¿Un ju3g0 individual es d1vert1do?- Tabuu añadió -¿Ser los mas poderosos sin rivales es divertido?- Core volvió a hablar -Ademas... nosotros no somos los viejos... los viejos son nosotros- aun mas confundidos estaban los capitanes, no entendían nada, dos manos aparecieron, una parecía ser la izquierda y la otra la derecha, estas manos eran gigantes, Tabuu dijo -Veo que al fin llegaste... Yo mismo- la mano derecha dijo -Vamos, no seas malo con nosotros, llámame por mi nombre- los capitanes estaban aun mas confundidos, no sabían que estaba pasando realmente, Tabuu dijo -Nuestros invitados no saben que esta pasando realmente, les explicare... el ultimo viejo sabio no tiene nombre, de hecho ni siquiera existe en este momento, el lo es todo, y no es nada, tal vez piensen que los nueve viejos sabios nunca existieron... pero estos si existen, o existieron... ellos fueron reemplazados por los que enfrentaron a sus compañeros, , de hecho esos ni siquiera eran sus cuerpos, todos fueron derrotados, pero todo fue planeado, porque sus cuerpos están aquí- ocho ataúdes aparecieron en fila, Tabuu continuo -Pero esto no es suficiente para que el ultimo y mas poderoso sabio llegue, la bola que les entregamos es necesaria, pero no simples como las que les dimos, la verdadera, esta es en realidad Core, y allí no para, para que tenga todo su poder, tendría que tener almas muy poderosas para tener todo su poder, esas almas son tanto las de los sabios, como... ¡Los primeros héroes!- cuatro ataúdes mas salieron, estos contenían a los primeros héroes, que eran muy parecidos a los capitanes, pero mas viejos, Ike se impresiono al ver uno de los ataúdes, este contenía a Ignell, Core, Tabuu, y las dos manos comenzaron a decir unas palabras -¡Librotarium sotius primus!- los capitanes seguían sin entender, sabían que era un ritual y estos fueron a atacarlos, sin embargo un campo de fuerza no los dejo pasar y estos siguieron -¡Notis existis dosus ou deidocas, da unixis dosu nothem nombruxs, invocus da unacxis vegoes satiodusus, gridusos vegoes satiodusu bahin agi!- nadie sabia lo que estaban diciendo, pero por la puerta entraron los Smashers, entonces Miracle les dijo -Liberando al primer sabio... No existen dioses o deidades, el único dios no tiene nombre, invoca al único viejo sabio, gran viejo sabio ven aquí... eso es lo que dijeron... la teoría era cierta, solo hay un viejo sabio- el ritual termino, de repente hubo una explosión que dejo muy graves a todos, moribundos tirados, sangrados, ya no estaba ninguno de los que estaban haciendo el ritual, en vez de eso solo había silencio... nada en absoluto.. ¿Porque? ¿Quien? ¿Qué paso?... ¿Estaban Muertos? Miracle les dijo -¿Alguien esta muerto?- este sabia que si nadie estaba vivo, nadie le respondería... antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, una criatura rara apareció, esta no era humana, tenia músculos de ogro, alas de fénix, cuerno de unicornio, pies de mino tauro, , cola de dragón, su cara era humana, pero sus ojos eran una combinación de negro con azul con morado, Daniel le pregunto -¿Quien eres? ¿Que eres?- la bestia le contesto, esta voz era muy gruesa -Ya se los dije, soy el único Dios... yo no tengo nombre, soy la nada y soy todo... les contare lo ultimo que escucharan. Hace mas de 400 años, había nueve viejos, estos eran los verdaderos sabios, ellos quisieron hacer una deidad para proteger este universo... ese soy yo, los viejos decían que yo era muy agresivo, por lo que me removieron a ser el guardián del infierno... yo me enfurecí, mate a los 9 viejos y los remplace con los que derrotaron, sin embargo el viejo mas poderoso, en vez de hacer que fuera otro simple espíritu, lo extermine, pues el era muy poderoso- Miracle le pregunto -¿Cual es tu objetivo con esto? ¿Cual es la razón de que exterminaras a mi especie?- la criatura sin nombre le respondió -No tengo objetivo, de hecho no me importa nada... todo salio mal... al tener en el ritual a los héroes... mi poder fue raptado por ellos... no puedo hacer nada... ¿Tu especie?... o ya veo eres Miracle el Nigthmare, lo hice porque sabia que podrían derrotarme, tienes un futuro por delante... ve al lago de las estrellas... encontraras algo agradable... Necesito morir, ya no puedo hacer nada, si quiero morir que sea ahora- Dixon sin pensarlo dijo -V- este corrió a donde estaba "sin nombre" y lo comenzo a golpear por todo el cuerpo con sus puños, esto le provoco muchos agujeros en el pecho y el abdomen, este le dijo -No es suficiente... No me sirves- este tiro de un golpe a Dixon, los capitanes dieron unos pasos enfrente, des envainaron sus espadas, y le clavaron sus espadas a "Sin nombre" Ike en la garganta, Link en el corazón, Marth en el cerebro y Shulk en el hígado, este cayo y dijo -Vació... no pude obtener tu poder-._

_Los Smashers volvieron y contaron toda la verdad mundial mente, ademas Dixon y Timo eran testigos de lo que paso, todos les creyeron a los Smashers, el mundo entero que constaba de 64 países se dividieron en cuatro, cada reino que constaba de dieciocho países era gobernado por un capitán que eran los reyes, y cada Smasher defendía dos países._

_Miracle fue a el Lago de las estrellas como le había dicho sin nombre, al llegar se encontró con una chica guapa, esta era igual que Miracle, pero tenia rasgos femeninos, esta le dijo -¿Quien eres?- el ilusionista le respondió -M...m... Mi nombre es Miracle, soy un Nigthmare- la chica le dijo -¿Enserio? yo también soy una Nigthmare, mi nombre es Cronolita- _

**_Fin_**

_**Bueno aqui termina este fic. Solo ustedes pueden imaginar que paso después con cada uno de sus Oc.**_


End file.
